


I Want, I Wish, I Would

by cathyelisabeth1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A very oblivious idiot., Angst, Bottom Harry, Cheesy, Fluff, Happy Ending, IKEA, Jealousy, Little bit of angst, Little bit of smut, M/M, Niall and Liam are very suspicious mother fuckers, Nick Grimshaw is annoying, Okay theres kinda alot of angst, Stay for the flower crown., There is a flower crown at the end, Top Louis, flower crown, harry likes flowers, louis is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, stood in front of him, is God. God in a beanie. Well, if God is the human embodiment of utter beauty. Nope, Louis has changed his mind, this boy is better."</p><p> </p><p>OR The one where Harry doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries, Liam tries to be sassy, Niall does not mix well with baby swings and Louis has no control (but he tried really hard).</p><p>A story that starts in ikea and ends with a whole lot of flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a self indulgent Larry fic. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone etc etc etc.

He should not have agreed to play hide and seek. Sure he realises now, how stupid and idea it was, but an hour ago it seemed like the best idea in the world. Get the girls out of his hair whilst he searched for some bedside tables.

He had finally had enough of the physical effort of leaning down from his bed to press snooze on his alarm every morning. Yeah it had only been a week in his new apartment, but that extra half-metre of movement each day had started to take its toll.

Louis decided it was time to move out the day he woke up to find glitter all over his bedroom floor and four panic-stricken girls trying desperately to clean it up. The house had become so loud now that the babies were born. It was as if just as Daisy and Phoebe had grown out of their obnoxiously loud, creepy twin phase, his mum had decided she needed it to start all over again with another set of twins. On the bright side, Louis always thought to himself, at least he has a brother now.

However, now, only a week after he got his own place, his lovely mother had decided she needed a break so went on holiday, dumping the kids on him. He actually had stuff to do this week, like get bedside tables, but that didn’t seem to cause any change on her last minute get away.

So that’s how Louis ended up here. In the middle of IKEA with a way-to-big-for-these-isles buggy, a set of sleeping twins and another set of twins, missing, somewhere in this humongous shop.

“Bloody ridiculous” Louis mutters to himself, “Why is this shop so big when all the stock is separate anyway, absolutely no need.” He is shaking his head, again to himself (well, he could say to the twins but he’s pretty sure they don’t understand pragmatics yet), searching literally everywhere; under tables, behind chairs, inside wardrobes. He’s even gone as far as looking in boxes he’s pretty sure wouldn’t even fit a puppy in. That’s how extreme the desperation has become.

Louis has a small storage box in his hands when he hears a gruff clearing-of-throat behind him and quickly turns to face the source of it, ready to defend his ability to talk to himself in such a public place.

There, stood in front of him, is God. God in a beanie. Well, if God is the human embodiment of utter beauty. Nope, Louis has changed his mind, this boy is better.

He’s tall, with some brown hair sticking out from under the grey-blue hat pulled on to his head. There are these beautiful green circles of gorgeous on his face (Louis would refer to them as eyes but that doesn’t seem to do them justice).  

He lets his eyes rake shamelessly over the rest of his body, tearing his gaze away from the green. The boy has legs up to his armpits and Jesus Christ are they lovely. He’s wearing extremely tight fitting, black skinny jeans, some ankle high brown, leather boots that look rather worn and a bright blue polo shirts with a bright yellow logo on the chest. Louis squints to try and read it. LREA? IREA? Louis freezes on the spot. IKEA. He slowly places the box down next to him before snapping his gaze back up to the lads face. A shiver runs down his spine when he sees the knowing smirk on the employee’s face.

“Can I help you with anything sir?”

“Erm” Louis starts but is interrupted by one of the twins waking up in the pram about 7 feet over. “Sorry, I-I should get that.” he stutters, as if the baby was some sort of phone.

He walks over to the pram and bends down in front to quickly check who is crying. It’s only a matter of time before the other one wakes up from all the noise and Louis cannot deal with them both crying right now, he just can’t. It turns out to be Doris. What is it with girls being loud? Starting to undo the harness around her waist, he feels someone crouch down next to him.

“Aww, aren’t you the cutest little things.” He turns his head to see the gorgeous employee has joined him. He is even prettier close up, Louis thinks, even when he is saying phrases that should only really be said by old ladies in desperate need to hold a baby.

 He blinks and shakes himself back to reality. The employee has now decided to play peek-a-boo and as much as Louis knows he should concentrate more on calming his sister down, he can’t help but get distracted by how big the lad’s hands are. Louis glances down at his own hands and imagines how much bigger they would be compared to his.

Finally, he travels his eyes back to the pram to tend to the noise. Actually, now that Louis tunes into Doris again, she isn’t crying anymore, she is giggling, probably at the stupid faces Mr Perfect is pulling. Louis really needs to stop worshiping this guy in his head. The chances that he bumps into a ridiculously hot guy in IKEA who also happens to be into guys, are very slim. Louis is not that lucky. He’s just not.

“Carl?” Louis glances up to see the boy is addressing him, he furrows his eyebrows and answers cautiously.

“Yes?”

“I asked what their names were.” Oh, Louis wants to mentally slap himself for being too caught up in his thoughts to actually listen to what the lad was saying.

“Sorry, I must have zoned out a bit,” Louis says, trying to cover himself, “Doris and Ernest, my mum thought the old names were coming back I guess.” He chuckles a bit after saying it, immediately regretting how lame it makes him sound.

“That’s adorable” He replies, mostly towards the pram. “You must be ‘ickle Doris then” he coos, bobbing her on the noise with his finger. It is only then that Louis remembers that his name isn’t Carl.

Trying to think of an easy way to slip into the conversation that the lad has his name wrong, he comes up blank, so he might as well be blunt about it. “My name isn’t Carl.”

Mr Leggy pushes himself up from the floor and looks at him like a lost puppy, tilting his head to the side in confusion “Oh, sorry, I just assumed.”

Louis is now vey befuddled by the situation. He mirrors the boy’s expression awaiting an explanation.

“Your hoodie, it says Carl on the back of it, sorry” He laughs, and from this angle he really does look like a God, with the ceiling light glowing behind his head. A giant, beautiful God boy in a beanie. Louis should probably stand up before he starts fantasising too much.

Pushing himself up from the floor because that angle was too much for his heart to take, he discovers that standing up, the angle isn’t that different. He really is going to faint if this boy doesn’t ugly the fuck up soon.

“Is that like a boyfriend or something then?” The boy continues smirking down at him.

“No,” Louis is very quick to reply, “No, No.” He gets louder with each one, shaking his head quite vigorously. Okay so maybe three ‘no’s is about two too many but Louis has to be certain that this kid knows he’s single. “Well, ex-boyfriend,” He continues just to clarify “from high school actually, he never asked for it back and its cosy so I thought, why not wear it?”

The boy nods his head to show an understanding “Yeah I know what you mean; I wear some of my ex’s shit that they left lying about.”

Louis can’t even stand the suspense of knowing this guy’s sexuality. Why can’t he use gender specific pronouns and be obvious about it? However, no matter how much Louis hopes that this lad is a secret cross-dresser, in order for him to wear their clothes, his Exes are probably male.

“Guys I’m guessing?” Louis asks to reassure himself.

The guy’s smirk grows wider, “Most of the time.” He replies with a small wink. Turns out it is possible to bump into a ridiculously hot guy in IKEA who also happens to be into guys. _Wow, I am lucky_

“Huh?” Mr Definitely-into-guys questions, raising an eyebrow. Louis’ smile falters when he realises he said that last bit out loud.

“Err, doesn’t matter. Private jokes and all that jazz.” What the hell is he talking about? ‘All that jazz’ pfft. He needs to improve his people skills.

“Ah okay.”  Daddy-long-legs nods. No, not daddy, that will give him ideas. They stand in a comfortable silence for a few moments, both still nodding. Louis really could get lost in the green of his eyes. He rocks back on his heels when the realisation hits him.

“Shit!” Louis starts to spin the pram around, thanking the heavens that Doris is asleep again. “The twins, I fucking forgot about the god damn fucking twins!”

“What do you mean? They’re right there.” They boy calls jogging to catch up with Louis, who is already half way down the aisle.

“No not those twins. God I’m an idiot. I swear I am the worst brother in the world.” Louis is practically running now, dodging people and shouting at others who are in the god damn fucking way.

“What do you mean? How many siblings do you have?!” He replies, Apologising to the old woman Louis nearly knocked over and then doing a little ballet spin to avoid bumping into shoppers himself.

“6, well 7, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is I have lost two of them.” Louis shouts, slowing down slightly to look into a show room with a bit more care.

“How have you lost them exactly?” Mr Smuggy McSmuggertons retorts, his growingly familiar smirk returning.

Louis bows his head slightly in shame, “We were playing hide and seek.”

“I think they won.”

“Of course they fucking won!”

“Okay look,” The lad speaks up, grabbing Louis’ face and looking into his eyes with a genuine look of concern, “I will help you look. We will find them. You are a good brother. They love you. They’re just really good at hide and seek. Now, you need to calm down and breathe. Okay? Okay. What are their names?”

Louis feels like he has the green orbs burrowing into his soul. He blinks slowly and fish-mouths for a few seconds, taking in how nice this boy is, before replying, “Daisy and Phoebe.”

The hands cupping his cheeks drop quickly and Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Right,” the employee nods (Christ, Louis forgot he worked here). He turns to walk into the next showroom, curving his hands around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone “Daisy! Phoebe! You can come out now! You won!”

Calling their names. Why didn’t Louis think of that?

“Your brother gave up! He’s rubbish at hide and seek.” He turns and smiles mockingly at Louis, entering yet another show room.

They do this for a while, walking around the shop, shouting progressively mocking things about each other whilst trying to get the girls to reveal themselves.

It’s when they arrive at the completely empty top floor with still no sight of the girls that they finally get somewhere.

“I have an idea.” Mr Perfect whispers lowly in Louis’ ear. An involuntary shiver runs down his spine. This kid’s voice could melt him with its gravelly tone and low, laboured pitch.

Louis hums in response and waits for the supposed plan to take course.

“Marco!” The lad screams his voice echoing around the seemingly abandoned shop floor.

“Polo!” a small feminine voice replies followed by hushed giggles and it takes Louis a few moments to realise what just happened. His jaw dropping and he looks from the Employee/ hidden genius and the direction of his sisters’ hiding place.

“Well that could work” He speaks bitterly

“Come on then, Lets go get ‘em” Before Louis can even reply, the pram is being snatched from his grasp and his left wrist is being tugged down an aisle. They flew around corners and knock over a couple of balanced canvases, eventually reaching the source of the giggles.

The lad carefully pushes the pram to one side and places his finger to his lips, creeping slowly towards the fake-flower display. Louis plays along and does some bizarre, exaggerated tiptoeing step to follow behind.

They approach the flowers and Louis notices some tiny feet poking out from the bottom of the display. How did they even get behind their? Louis thinks.

Mr Too-Bloody-Childish-To-Look-That-Handsome seems to know exactly what his next move is as he grabs the bouquet right in the centre and throws it to the side shouting a very loud “BOO!” to be responded to with screams and two little girls wriggling out from behind the flowers and attempting to run away.

“Oh no you don’t,” Louis says, in his best disappointed older brother voice, as he grabs both of their jacket hoods stopping them from escaping. “You had me worried for a second there.” He hears a snigger from behind him so he releases one of the girls to give the middle finger behind his back.

“Sorry.” Mutters the lad but Louis can sense the smirk. “Oh, and you should probably get going, we close in half an hour. What did you come for?”

“Shit-no, I mean-damn. What time is it?” Louis asks, panic returning to his voice slightly.

“About four thirty.” The boy says, looking at his watch to double-check.

“I’ll have to forget about the bed-side table then. I was meant to meet Lottie and Fizz about 5 minutes ago. Dropping them off at Nan’s tonight.” He shakes his head at his misfortune, walking over to the pram and quickly checking on the little ones before spinning the pram around and waving the girls over. They appear to be staring up at the employee in awe. At least Louis isn’t the only one. He is half expecting them to run over, asking if they can keep him. He hopes they don’t though because he would have to say yes and his car doesn’t have a big enough boot to transport him home.

They snap out of it when Louis calls their names, running over with huge smiles across their faces, already arguing about who gets to push the pram back to the carpark. He ignores them for now and looks at the other boy with a little bit of hope that this won’t be the end.

“See something you like?” The boy asks and Louis’ eyes go wide; he wasn’t that obvious was he? “No, I don’t, not like that. I meant bedside tables.”

“Oh, err,” Louis stutters, still in slight shock, “Yeah, there was one that would match.” He digs around in his back pocket to grab the little note book but can quite get a grasp of it in his flustered state, the little pencil falling to the floor in the process. Finally getting his hands on it, he pulls it out and squints down at the number, giving up and holding it out for him to read himself. “I really need to head though, don’t have time to go get it.”

The boy looks down at the paper appears to think for a moment. “I can get it for you if you like; I could deliver it and all of that as well,” He smiles widely at his offer. As if it would be his privilege to do the service. “Just give me the money and your address and I’ll come round later with it.”

Louis cannot believe this guy. How does he even exist? “You really don’t have to do that, I’ll just come back later this week it seriously not a-”He is very rudely interrupted by the sound of the lift opening. He looks over and sees a man, probably about 30, in pretty much the same outfit as harry except with a humongous quiff instead of a beanie, dragging an empty cart behind him.

“Oh, Hey babe.” The dude speaks, he already sounds pretentious. Who is he even talking to? Louis asks himself.

He hates him even more when Mr Perfect responds with a smile. “Hi Nick.”

Louis clenches his fists and tries not to look too affected by the way this fucking twat puts his hand on his fellow employee’s lower back.

“What are you doing on this floor? Couldn’t stay away?” He smirks, giving a bit of a sideways glance to Louis but not fully acknowledging his presence. How rude.

“Nah, just helping a customer.” The reply is easy and comfortable and Louis is definitely not hurt by how easy he is passed off as no one special. He needs to leave before they get anymore couple-y. Of-fucking-course this guy isn’t single.

“Speaking of said customer, I should probably get going.” He turns on his heels and starts walking towards the lift. However, because his luck today is just getting worse, the cart is still in the way of the lift so his dramatic exit is ruined.

He hears foot steps behind him but he keeps facing forward just to be bitter.

“Let me get that,” The lad says, pulling the cart out of the way and grabbing Louis’ shoulder before he has a chance to make a break for it. “I know you’re in a rush but just give me your address. Yeah? It will have to be tomorrow evening now because Nick needs a hand but you can pay for it whenever.” He seems desperate and Louis can’t help the fond little smile that creeps onto his face. He has hit the jackpot.

“Well, I guess,” He quickly scribbles his address down on the paper presented in front of him. “I really do need to head though-” he trails off. Not really wanting to say goodbye but he can see the girls pressing all the buttons in the lift and he should probably stop them to stop before they press the alarm.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” The hope in his voice is endearing. Louis is a goner, smiling even more and begging himself not to ruin the moment by giggling or something equally as girly.

“Yeah. Yeah you will.”

 

~

He has called Liam 15 times now and it has gone to answer phone each time. He refuses to leave a message because that would make him look desperate and he is definitely not desperate. He only wants to rant at someone about the gorgeous, gay (or bi, Louis doesn’t know yet), perfect guy he somehow managed to bump into and how some ugly Brat managed to ruin his chances in less than a minute. Okay, maybe he is desperate.

He briefly considers calling Niall but decides against it. The teasing would be relentless and he needs good advice right now, someone to calm him down. Not some cute Irish bloke poking fun at his IKEA employee-filled daydreams.

It’s nearing ten when he finally gets a call back. He answers it on speaker.

“You called?” Liam’s voice seems to bellow out in the silence of his empty flat.

“Yeah, 15 times mate. I could have been dead for all you know!” he calls, exaggerating his emotions for the sake of a guilt trip.

“How would you have called me if you were dead?” Liam questions. Louis is almost proud of Liam’s wit. Almost.

 Liam’s wit will never live up to Louis’ standards, “I could have been dying. It has been over an hour since I last called; therefore I could and probably would now be dead.”

The line goes quiet and it’s easy to tell Liam is trying to come up with a decent comeback. However, Louis continues speaking so he doesn’t have a chance.

“Why didn’t you answer anyway? You always answer your phone.” Unless he is with a girlfriend, but Louis is certain that Liam broke up with his last girl a while ago now. He should really start to keep track.

“We were just having dinner. Turned my phone off, Sorr-” Louis doesn’t let him finish.

“We? Who did you go for a fancy meal with Liam? Eh?” He gives a small wink but then remembers that this is a phone call. Liam cannot see him.

“Just Niall.” He replies casually.

Louis gasps in mock offence. “Without me? Why the fuck was I not invited?”

“Erm. It was just a little celebration meal, nothing interesting.” Liam Seems nervous for some reason so Louis decides to push it a bit further.

“Celebrating what? I haven’t forgotten anyone’s birthday have I?” He says it as a joke but when the words leave his mouth a bit of worry sets in. He desperately tries to remember when Niall’s birthday is.

“No, no, nothing like that. Anyway, why so desperate to talk?” Louis lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’m not desperate I just need to talk boys.”

“Should I put Niall on? He’s just here.” Louis hears Niall shout a hello. In fact it doesn’t sound like it is shouted. It sounds close, as if Niall is sat right there.

“Please don’t. In fact don’t tell him anything. He is shit at being comforting.” He smirks when he hears Niall’s protests fading away as Liam leaves whatever room he is in.

A door is shut and Liam speaks again in a whisper because they both know Niall will be eavesdropping. “So who’s the lucky guy you have fallen head over heels in love with?”

“I’m not in love Liam. He is just very attractive.”

“You called me 15 times”

“Fuck you”

“Love you too”

Louis decides not to respond. He waits for Liam to apologise. Unfortunately, for both himself and Liam’s safety, the apology does not come.

“What’s his name then? Do I know him?”

Louis pauses as he considers the question. It shouldn’t be that hard to answer but Louis never asked his name.

“I don’t know...” he trails off, knowing that it makes him sound like an idiot.

“You don’t know his – nope, that’s it. I can’t deal with this by myself. I’m releasing Niall.” Louis places his head in his hands; he can only imagine the ecstatic look on Niall’s face as he falls through the now open door.

“Louis, you are on speaker.” Liam’s voice sounds really echo-y now but it’s nothing Louis can’t handle.

“So what’s his name?” Niall speaks, he sounds like an excited puppy.

“That’s the problem Niall, he doesn’t fucking know.”

“He doesn’t know? How does he know him? Is he straight? Is that the problem?”

“No clue. I didn’t get that far.”

“Louis must’ve fallen in love pretty damn quickly for him not to even know his name yet.”

“Exactly. He refuses to admit it though.”

“He rang you how many times?”

“15.”

“He’s so smitten.”

“Guys I’m still here! Jeez.” Louis interrupts them before they get too carried away. He knows what Niall is like with conspiracy theories. 

“Oh yeah, hi Louis.” Niall says as if he is about to continue ignoring him, despite Louis’ obvious annoyance.

 Luckily, Liam saves them all from Niall’s insane speculations, “Why don’t you know his name?”

“I didn’t ask for it.” Louis says timidly.

He can almost hear shake of Liam’s head, “I seriously don’t understand you. I swear to god if-”

“Liam babe,” Niall speaks up again. Since when did he call people babe? “Let Louis tell the story before I explode.”

“Thank you Niall. There isn’t much to tell though if I’m honest,” He pauses to take a breath, “I needed a bedside table but my mum dropped the monsters on me at the last possible minute so I had to take them with me. They were being annoying little fucks so I sent them off to play hide and seek.”

“Please don’t tell me you were in IKEA.” Liam interjects. The silence from Louis is the only answer he needs. “Who plays Hide and seek with eleven year olds in the biggest, most confusing shop in the world?”

“Yeah, I know I’m an idiot. Anyway, I couldn’t find them anywhere-“

“Obviously.”

“Shhhh Li, I need to know what happened.” He can picture Niall sat on the edge of the sofa bouncing his legs, with a huge grin on his face, stretching from ear to the other.

“Thank you Niall, again. Now where was I? Ah yes, so I was searching for them when I saw this ridiculously beautiful employee who loved D’ and Ernie and offered to help me find the girls. It took a while but I eventually found them.”

“Then why are you moping?” Liam asks.

“I’m not moping.” Silence. “Okay maybe I am a little bit, but I have a valid reason. He told me the store was shutting soon and offered to bring the bedside table to mine tomorrow. It was all going so well, but then his fucking boyfriend struts out of the lift and acts all couple-y. It was so disgusting.”

“Shit.” Liam says as Niall bursts out laughing.

“It’s not funny Niall.” Louis snaps.

“It Kinda is. I mean come on. He has your address but not your fucking name.” He bursts out laughing again.

“See what I mean Liam. This is why I didn’t want to tell him.” Louis folds his arms and huffs a little, again forgetting that he is on the phone and they still can’t see him. They should develop something where you can see people while you talk. Oh wait.

He heard some sort of beeping sound before Liam speaks again. “I’m sorry, I thought he might have been at least slightly helpful. Plus he was making really adorable whining sounds from the other side of the door, you know like a puppy makes when-”

“I get it, No need to go into so much detail. Seriously though, what should I do?” When did he get so needy?

“Well he is coming around tomorrow. Yeah?” Louis swears he can hear Niall say something but it seems breathy and whispered so he doesn’t look into it too much. He regrets having straight friends sometimes. A really stereotypical, camp homosexual would be great at this and would not tease him about it.

“Yeah, I think so.” Louis replies.

“Well then, You can talk – Ugh, Niall, shut up – to him then, find – Seriously Niall – out his name for a Start.”

Louis wonders what mean things Niall is saying to Liam about him right now. He hears the ruffling sound of fabric followed by a gasp from Liam. What the hell is Niall doing?

“Sorry Louis got to go. Duty calls.” Is the last thing Louis hears from Liam before the line goes dead.

“Well bye then.” He says to the beeping sound that is reverberating around the room.

He gets a text an hour later.

 **Niall:** Just so you know me and Li are totally coming round tomorrow !!


	2. Competition Time

Louis has been pacing backwards and forwards for a good hour now, biting at the corners of his nails and running his hands through his hair. He must be coming over soon because the shop closed 40 minutes ago.

He has no clue why he’s so nervous. It should be because he trusted a complete stranger with his address but he knows it’s not. It’s probably got something to do with wanting to make a good first impression (well second impression), judging by how long it took him to style his hair this morning only to have a shower immediately after, to wash all the product out again.

He went with bed head hair as it matched his scruffy look that had been developing for a few days. He threw on a random vest top with an old band logo on the front but was sure to wear his skinniest jeans. The ones that made his bum look amazing.

It had been quite a long time since he had met anyone worth making an effort for. This lad was definitely worth the effort.

Louis’ panicking is briefly halted by a soft knock at the door.

It starts back up again when he realises who it must be. He walks quickly towards the door, pauses when he wraps his fingers around the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he swings it open.

He is greeted by two boxes, one on top of the other.

“A little help?” The boxes have a voice: a very familiar voice. Louis looks them up and down, startled. Then he realises they also have legs.

“Y-yeah, yeah, of course.” He stutters out, fumbling over his own feet and taking both the boxes. He blushes slightly when he accidently places his hands on top of the ones already there.

They’re very heavy and Louis wonders how the hell the lad carried them up all the flights of stairs in his building. He wonders how strong he is.

He places them both down just outside his kitchen before straightening up and turning to face the other boy, who seems to have let himself in and closed the flat door behind him.

“I realised last night,” The taller lad begins, “That I know the names of all of your siblings and I know your address but I don’t actually know your name,” So he has been thinking about how stupid it was to, Louis ponders. “And quite frankly, I’m tired of calling you ‘Not-Carl’ in my mind”

“Louis, Louis William Tomlinson.” He blurts out. He then realises that he probably only meant his first name but it’s too late now.

The lad sticks his hand out in front of himself so aggressively it almost jabs Louis in the stomach. “Harry, Harry Edward Styles,” He actually does jab Louis in the stomach now. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Louis takes his hand and shakes it at the same time as shaking his head. This boy, Harry, is ridiculous. He plays along anyway. “It’s lovely to meet you too.”

They stand there shaking hands for longer than is completely necessary, but they are both grinning manically so Louis doesn’t think it matters. In fact, the only reason they break apart is the oven dinging, reminding Louis of the pizza he put in 20 minutes ago.

Harry quickly pulls his hand away and shoves it in his pocket, looking down at his feet. Louis takes the chance to get a good look at him. He is wearing the same beanie as yesterday and what looks to be the same skinny jeans and tatty boots. However, he is wearing a white, low cut t-shirt that is very tight, showing off his body. Louis tries not to drool and pulls his gaze away.

“Erm, that will be the pizza. Do you want to stay for some?” Louis asks cautiously.

“Oh, no you eat. I’m fine.” Harry says shaking his hand in front of him for emphasis.

“Don’t be silly Harold,” Louis replies tapping Harry’s stomach with the back of his hand, walking past him to the kitchen, “There’s plenty and I’m not too hungry.” That’s a lie. Louis is starving but if it’s an excuse to keep Harry longer then he would give him the entire thing.

“If you insist,” Harry smiles, following him through the door and managing to trip over the boxes on the way, “And my name isn’t Harold.”

Louis has got his confidence back, thank god, “Do I look like a care?” He questions, throwing Harry a wink over his shoulder.

20 minutes later they’re sat watching TV with an empty oven tray on the floor. Louis has discovered that Harry is 20 and currently saving up money for a new flat further into the city. He has an older sister and is working at IKEA until he finds a job to put his photography skills to good use.

“I just can’t see the light at the end of the tunnel.” says some love-sick guy on the TV.

Louis’ not even sure what they’re watching but he replies anyway, “If there isn’t a light at the end of the tunnel. It’s not a tunnel. You’re in a fucking cave mate. Turn around and go back out the way you came.”

Harry barks out a loud laugh, quickly slapping his hands over his mouth as his eyes go wide and his cheeks go read. Louis giggles, he fucking giggles at how adorable Harry is.

“That was both quite meaningful and hilarious.” Harry states, till trying to withhold his laughter.

Harry has got to be stuck in the wrong body; Louis is 100% sure he is a 4 year old stuck in a 36 year old’s body and that he just decides to tell people the age in the middle. Louis has to stop for a moment, a small smile staying on his face, and just look at Harry, admire him.

“Louis?” Harry questions, tilting his head slightly, with a rather confused expression.

Louis jolts back to reality rather quickly staring back at the boy next to him “That’s my name.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” He’s smirking now, obviously catching on to how Louis had zoned out. “Do you need me to repeat it?”

“Please.” Louis replies. He tries to sound confident but it come out quite timid from the embarrassment, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

“I asked if you wanted some help putting up the tables. I’m quite pro,” The smirk is still stuck on his face. He looks so proud, “If I do say so myself”

“If you say so.” Louis raises an eyebrow but lets his expression soften before he continues, “I mean I could do with a hand.”

Then they’re both nodding and staring and it seems like something. Something important.

It goes straight back to nothing when Harry claps his hands together and gets to his feet in one swift movement, swivelling round on his heels to face Louis.

“What are we waiting for then?” Of course it was nothing, Louis thinks, Harry has a boyfriend. He is being delusional.

Louis holds his hands out in front of him and whines slightly until Harry takes his hands and pulls him up. However, he overestimates his own strength and they end up stumbling slightly, giggling all the way.

They eventually get to the boxes and Harry picks up one with ease as Louis battles the other one. He directs Harry to place it in the empty floor space in the living room, giving up with his box and waiting for Harry to come to his rescue.

 

~

“I thought you said you were good at this!” Louis near shouts at Harry from behind a plank of wood. He flips it up, balancing it on his head so he can glare at the other boy. “This is going terribly.” He then gets the great idea of letting go of the board with both hands and trying to steady it by twisting his neck. It goes quite well.

“It’s not going that badly,” Harry states as Louis picks up the instructions, the board still on his head. “I mean it would help if you stopped trying to read the instructions upside down.” He leans over to snatch them from Louis’ grip but Louis retracts his hands quickly, like a ninja. Unfortunately, he completely forgot about the plank of wood he was balancing until it falls to the floor with very loud bang.

They both wince at the sound, Louis slowly turning to see if any damage was done. Luckily, nothing seems broken, except for maybe Louis’ neck. He rubs at it making a pouty face at Harry. “Ouch”

“Your own fault.” He smirks in reply. He is trying to push a little wooden pole thing into a hole in a plank of wood; apparently it’s not going to plan, judging by the strained expression on Harry’s face. “Do you have a hammer? This could do with a hammering.”

You could do with a hammering, is what Louis nearly says but instead he says “No I do not, pass it here though. I’ll try.” He sticks his arms out forward and makes a grabby action like a toddler.

“If I can’t do it there is no chance in hell of you being able to.” Louis furrows his eyebrows and stares for a moment.

“Challenge accepted!” He shouts and takes the bedside-table-beginnings from Harry, who is just smiling at him, obviously humoured.

Louis struggles with it for about ten seconds, going red in the face and tensing every muscle in his entire body, before he gives up and throws it down on the floor with a huff. “A rolling pin might work.”

“I told you,” Harry looks so fucking proud of himself. “I’m stronger than you. You’re weak.”

Louis will never agree with such an accusation. “Wanna bet?”

“Bring it”

“I’m strong.”

“Not as strong as me, love.”

The pet name makes Louis’ argument falter slightly. He notices that in the process of their battle they have risen to their feet and are currently chest to chest. Louis will never admit that he is stood on his tiptoes. Never.

“You, me, arm wrestle, right now.” Louis calls over his shoulder, already clearing the coffee table of packaging. He kneels down and places his elbow in the centre, awaiting Harry’s next move.

His next move is to stretch his arms out, clicking all of his fingers before kneeling down opposite Louis. “You ready?” He smiles. Louis just nods.

Harry puts his arm in position clasping his hand around Louis’ before reaching his other hand up and pulling off his beanie.

He has curly hair, fucking ringlets, and Louis is positively mesmerised. Frozen on the spot. Possibly drooling, scrap that, definitely drooling. He faintly hears a countdown and daydream-Louis suspects it’s how long he has until he implodes from the sight in front of him. He is only brought back down to earth when he feels his hand hit the table.

“I win.” Harry is smiling from ear to ear, dimples digging into his face. Okay so maybe he can look like a four year old too. Louis’ rational mind suggests that he leaves it at that, gets back to the IKEA instructions. However Louis’ irrational mind has always been more powerful.

“NO FAIR!” he shouts putting his arm back into position. “I demand a do over! I got distracted.”

“Mhmm? Distracted by what?” Harry replies, as if he knows. He leans forward to ruffle his hair before sweeping it back into position. Yeah, he knows.

“You know what? Never mind.” Louis stands up and brushes off his shins before clicking his fingers in much the same fashion Harry did a few minutes ago. “Thumb wrestle.” He states, matter-of-factly.

“What?”

Louis bends his legs slightly and sticks his hand out in front of him. “You heard me, Get up!”

Without hesitation, Harry scrambles to his feet and takes Louis’ hand in his. They say like that for a few seconds before Louis starts the countdown.

“Three, Two, One, GO!”

Louis stretches out his thumb in an attempt to grab Harry’s but quickly realises how long his thumb is compared to his own. There is no chance Louis will be able to get his thumb on top of Harry’s using this method. Instead, he decides to grab Harry’s arm with his free hand and dig his nails in, in the hopes of gaining some reaction.

Harry’s response is to grab Louis hand and peel his fingers off, interlocking it with his own and holding it out to the side. He mumbles “Cheater.” before pinning Louis’ thumb down with ease. “I win, again.”

Louis drops his thumb-war-hand with a huff. “Technically, that doesn’t really show strength. It is merely an expression of thumb length.” He jabs his finger into Harry’s chest to emphasis his point.

“Does that mean we need do another competition?” Harry asks with a fond smile.

Louis nods but then furrows his eyebrows when he feels a thumb brush over his knuckles. They’re still holding hands.

Louis doesn’t let go.

“I have an idea,” Louis looks him in the eyes to try and discover whether he knows about the situation occurring with their hands, “Push ups?” Louis comes up blank and frowns slightly because he can’t do very many push ups. He nods anyway.

Harry turns to get started but doesn’t get very far, turning back around and looking down at his hand. “We’re holding hands.” He states.

“Yes, yes we are.” Louis replies before letting go and turning himself to get ready on the floor. He spares a few moments to think about how weird what they’re doing is, especially considering they hardly know each other. He briefly panics because Harry is a stranger, in his house. “You’re a complete stranger.” He thinks aloud, hoping he isn’t alone in his thoughts.

“I was just thinking that actually,” Harry speaks, joining him on the floor, “You’re very trusting, I’m not a murderer though so there is no need to worry.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And then they are in position and harry is declaring the rules. “They have to be proper press ups, so no girly ones,” he winks at Louis, who gasps in mock offence, “No stopping, whoever lasts the longest wins. Got it?” Louis nods. “Okay. Go!”

Louis starts off alright only working up a bit of a sweat but when they get to about 7 his arms start shaking. He can feel beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead and the back of his neck as he lifts his head to see how Harry is doing. He doesn’t even look at all phased, only slightly red from the strain.

At about 15 Louis’ left arm wobbles drastically before giving way and sending him crashing to the floor.

He groans loudly and Harry chuckles smugly. “Don’t laugh at me; my left arm is just weak compared to my right one.”

“Oh is that right?” Harry questions, raising his eyebrows. He is still laughing and Louis nearly growls at him but then realises what He is implying.

“No. That’s not what I meant!” Louis near shrieks, slapping Harry’s thigh from where he is still lying on the floor.

Harry’s laugh slowly calms down, “So I’m definitely stronger.” Harry says and for some reason he is frowning.

“Why the frown?” Louis pushes, sitting up.

Harry shrugs, obviously trying to pass it off as nothing, “It’s stupid but…” He trails off but takes one glance at Louis face and continues. “Being strong isn’t always a good thing when you want someone else to,” He raises his hands to do quotation marks in the air, “Take control.”

Louis furrows his brows in confusion and doesn’t really catch on until he sees the blush on Harry’s cheeks. “Oh,” he starts, not really knowing what to say, “Well, if it’s any consolation I’ve taken control of guys a lot stronger than me before.” He adds a wink and then remembers Harry isn’t single and that what he just said sounded very suggestive. “Sorry, that sounded very forward. I wasn’t like offering or anything I swear.”

Harry looks up at him then with a small smile on his face. “Are you admitting I’m stronger than you then.”

“Oh god no, I suggest a staring competition.” Louis swings his legs under himself and perches himself on his knees in preparation.

This is something Louis is good at. He used to practice this all the time as a kid because they had a running tournament at his school. He was the champion and, as far as he is aware, he still holds that title. He begins rapidly blinking in order to get moisture to his eyes.

Harry doesn’t even question him this time, only kneels himself and begins with the same technique.

Louis begins the countdown. “3,”

Harry continues it, “2,”

“1,”

And at the same time, both pairs of eyelids fly open as they shout “Go!”

Harry’s eyes are very beautiful, which helps Louis game. He doesn’t want to blink because then he wouldn’t be looking at them anymore. He wants to stay here forever, looking into Harry’s eyes.

He can see Harry’s right eye twitching and he knows he has won before it happens. Harry blinks and immediately falls sideways slapping his hand on the floor in frustration. Louis fist pumps but then his confidence gets the better of him. “Two out of three?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Harry is back up on his knees and carrying out the same fast blinking ritual as earlier. Louis copies until they are counting down again.

Harry seems to have got the hang of it now, lasting a lot longer than the first. This time Louis is starting to feel the pressure, struggling a tiny bit.

There is a knock at the door.

“You going to get that?” Harry smirks, seemingly unfazed by the lack of blinking.

“Nope, you’re not getting away that-” he is interrupted by the door opening, his eyes somehow widening. Harry mimics his reaction but neither look away.

Louis’ shoulders relax when he hears a familiar voice.

“Niall, babe, you can’t just barge into his house. You have no idea what they could be doing.”

Harry still doesn’t seem relaxed so Louis tells him. “It’s just Niall and Liam.”

That doesn’t seem to help so he continues. “They’re my friends, don’t worry.”

They are still staring at each other. Louis is very impressed by his competition.

Niall’s voice is what they hear next.

“Calm down Liam, I’m sure Louis isn’t that smooth. IKEA boy has probably gone by-” He stops suddenly upon entering the living room, “What the fuck is going on in here.”

“What? Are they naked? Oh god, please don’t tell me they’re naked.” Liam is the next to enter the room his hand covering his eyes.

Louis doesn’t look over but replies none the less. “No Liam, the living room is just a bit of a mess. Now shush, I am concentrating here.”

“’A bit of a mess’?” Liam scoffs; he has obviously opened his eyes. “It looks like a bomb has gone off in here,” Louis turns to retort but then freezes.

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath. He turns back to Harry, who looks way too smug for his own good.

Harry gets to his feet rather elegantly and holds his hand out in front of Liam. “I’m Harry you must be Liam.” He smiles and Liam seems absolutely charmed.

“Yes, Lovely to meet you.” If Louis didn’t know any better he would swear he can see a blush forming on Liam’s cheeks as Harry takes his hand.

Niall coughs loudly from next to them. “Niall.” He states very bluntly, sticking his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry looks confused for a second, along with Louis because he has no idea why Niall is being so rude, before taking the offered hand and giving Niall a warm smile.

Niall, however, snatches his hand away and grabs the rather guilty looking Liam by the shoulders, guiding him to the kitchen with a “We will get some drinks.” thrown over his shoulder.

Harry turns to him, pulling a face that reads ‘yikes’. “He’s a jealous one then.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks. Already preparing himself for round three.

“I mean Niall. Jealous boyfriend type?” Louis chokes on air, laughing so hard he has to grab his knees.

“You though,” He laughs some more, “Niall and Liam,” He gestures out the door, “Were dating?” He looks up at Harry who seems rather shocked.

“You mean to say that those two aren’t together?” He raises eyebrows and smiles slightly.

“God no,” Louis replies, “They’re not even Gay.”

“Oh, okay then.” Harry seems surprised by Louis’ statement but kneels back on the floor opposite him. “Time for the decider?”

“Time for the decider.”

“Go!” Harry shouts suddenly, not really giving Louis time to prepare. Dirty cheat, Louis thinks.

Ten seconds pass really rather slowly but Niall and Liam return with 4 cans of beer from Louis’ fridge, Placing them on the table.

“Hey! Those were my last ones!” Louis pouts, eyes remaining stuck.

“Too bad.” Niall replies, cracking open his can and flopping on the sofa to merely watch as Liam starts to sort out the cardboard on the floor.

Louis is still pouting though and he notices that Harry is smiling at him. He mimics Louis’ pout, sticking his bottom lip out and widening his eyes.

That causes Louis enough distraction to completely forget about the competition for a split second and glance down at Harry’s lips.

“I win.” Harry states for the third time that evening.

“What are you two doing anyway?” Niall questions, leaning forward over his knees.

“Louis is trying to prove that he is stronger than me.” Harry smirks, looking over at Niall.

Niall starts cackling way too loudly and enthusiastically than necessary.

“It’s not funny!” Louis shouts, “Besides, how is a staring contest proof that you are stronger?” Niall is still laughing.

“You’re the one that suggested it.” Harry retorts.

“Yeah well-” Liam cuts him off, thank god because he had no idea what his point was going to be.

“You obviously didn’t get far with the tables.” Is what he says, cocky little git.

“The instructions were confusing.” Harry argues. Louis only nods in agreement, surprised by how well Harry is already fitting in.

“Well then,” Liam replies, “I guess me and Niall will have to give it a go.” He says it as if it’s a burden but Louis knows he likes helping.

Louis smiles to show his gratitude and glances at Harry who is shaking his head, obviously surprised at how great of a friend Liam is. Well he would be a great friend if he hadn’t stolen Louis’ last beers.

“In fact, while we do this why don’t you head down to the shops and restock your fridge? There is nothing but leftovers in it at the moment.” Liam has already made a start, looking at the instructions with a furrowed brow.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Louis agrees, looking over to Harry again. “You wanna come with?”

“Sure,” He smiles widely, “Why not.”

Louis gets an idea, “Tell you what, we can make it into a challenge.”

“How” Harry is already climbing to his feet and standing up, offering his hand to Louis.

Louis takes it, “No clue yet, I’m sure I’ll think of something though.” He lets Harry pull him up and ends up chest to chest with him, looking up through his eyelashes.

The moment suddenly seems very intimate and Louis coughs awkwardly to break the tension. He turns to get his coat from the hook by the door, assuming Harry will follow. He is correct and both of them leave the flat without saying another word. Niall hasn’t stopped laughing.

 

~

After a good five minutes of walking in absolute silence Harry speaks up, albeit very quietly, “So, where abouts are we going exactly?” His voice still has the same tone but is cautious. The only explanation Louis can think of is guilt. He, after all, is a taken guy who just had very obvious moment with someone who was not his Boyfriends. He had every right to feel guilty, in fact, he deserves it.

Louis thinks back over the evening and suddenly feels very guilty himself. Him and Harry had been flirting since they met, flirting a lot actually. If there is one thing Louis hates its cheaters, he had been on the receiving end of them twice in high school and they are a few of Louis’ less glamourous teenage memories. Obviously, he was heartbroken both times; finding out the person you are in love with isn’t fully committed and doesn’t care as much you thought is the worst feeling.

“The supermarket, it’s just down here.” Louis replies, gesturing with his arm before turning down another road. “See.” He continues when the glowing shop sign comes into sight.

It is still light outside but barely. The street lights should be turning on soon.

“Damn, I wish I lived this close to a local store, it would make grocery shopping slightly more bearable.” Louis assumes Harry is trying to make casual conversation now. He would join in, but Louis isn’t good at casual.

“Store? Grocery shopping?” Friendly banter? Now that Louis can do. “Since when are you American.” He looks at Harry for the first time since they left the flat and sees a light blush grace his face.

“Oops, sorry,” Harry giggle at him, Louis could listen to that for the rest of his life. “Nick has been going backwards and forwards between here and the US for a few weeks now with work. I must have picked it up from him.” Ah, Nick, Louis had almost forgotten his name at this point, but if Harry was going to talk about him Louis might as well join in.

“Oh? I thought he just worked with you?” He cringes at how forced and fake his voice sounds. He definitely can’t do casual.

“He does, he just got an internship at Radio 1 to do on the side so ends up getting flown over there with the team to do interviews with artist. He wants to be a radio host, you should hear him DJ. He’s amazing at it,” Louis wishes he never asked. “He used to work at this local station a few years-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it he’s crazy talented.” He would try be more polite but he is quite frankly too jealous to give a shit.  Harry sounds like he cares so much for this guy. Louis wonders if he knows how smitten he sounds or whether he is doing it on purpose to try and get Louis to back off a bit. Either way, Louis doesn’t want to hear any more.

“Sorry,” Harry starts

“You apologise a lot.” They are walking through the automatic doors to the supermarket so Louis runs off to quickly grab a trolley, returning back to Harry as quickly as he can.

“It’s just,” oh, here we go. “He’s only a few years older than me and he has done so much,” Harry is fiddling with the bottom of his top but notices Louis’ gaze so stops and takes the trolley off him to start walking down the first isle. “I mean, I’m not even in college yet.”

“How much older is he?” Louis asks.

“He’s nearly 30,” Louis’ mouth nearly hits the floor, that’s nearly eleven years older than Harry. Jesus Christ. “But,” He looks ready to defend himself but Louis’ doesn’t let him.

“That’s eleven years Harold. You can achieve so much in eleven years.” He smiles at the younger boy bumping him slightly with his shoulder.

“Still…” Harry trails off. He looks sad and Louis doesn’t deal well with sad.

“Right then, I only need the basics so I’m going to let you help. Rule number 1, I don’t give a shit about calories. Rule numbers 2, I only have a limited amount of money so get the cheap shit. Rule number 3, if it looks good it probably tastes good.”  He is giving Harry the same instructions he would give his sisters but Harry is nodding along anyway, listening to every word.

“Okay.” Harry says, already surveying the surroundings.

“Annnndddd,” Louis draws out, “go.” He finishes quickly, stealing the trolley back and running towards the dairy isle to begin.

“This isn’t the competition is it?” Harry calls chasing after him. This seems to be a common occurrence with them two: Louis leading the way and Harry following. He really is like a puppy.

“Not yet, just trying to speed it up.” Louis shouts over his shoulder pushing the trolley to one side and picking up a bottle of milk to throw in.

Harry doesn’t reply this time. He simply jogs over to the cheeses and squints down at the options. Louis grabs some butter from the shelf in front of him and turns back to see Harry placing some cheddar in the bottom of the trolley.

“Cost?” Louis tilts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow.

“£1.20” Harry copies his actions.

“Good. You can stay.” Louis smiles and harry returns it, looking quite proud. Louis grabs the trolley again and wheels quickly off to the next isle.

They continue on like this until they reach the cereals. Then things go tits up.

Harry is the first to pick one up and it is this pathetic muesli thing by a brand Louis has never even heard of. “You’ve got to be having a laugh. That looks disgusting.” He wrinkles his nose for emphasis, taking it straight out of Harry’s hand and placing it back on the shelf.

“It tastes amazing though, I swear.” Harry replies picking it back up again.

Louis tries to pull the biggest look of disgust he can muster when he reads the front of the box. “Yeah, well you won’t be the one eating it,” He definitely didn’t see realisation on Harry’s face, nope. “Besides, I’m allergic to raisins.” He takes the box and drops it on the floor, walking over to the chocolate section.

“You can’t be allergic to raisins, that’s not a thing,” When Louis takes a look back, Harry is reaching for the box on the floor, presumably to put it back in place. “Is it?”

“It is most certainly a thing,” Louis lies, spotting the Coco Pops and hitting them straight off the shelf and into their trolley. He mutters “Winning.” Under his breath because Coco Pops are his favourite.

“They are so bad for you though. They have about 250 calories in a small bowl and so much sugar-”

“Shhh,” Louis places his finger up on Harry’s lips. “We have been over this young Harold. I don’t give a shit about calories. I’ll probably burn it off with some footie anyway.” He lowers his hand back to the bar on the trolley.

“You’d have to do nearly an hour of football to burn off one bowl of th-” Louis puts his finger back on Harry’s lips. He has very pink lips.

“They taste good so they are good. Got it?” Harry pouts but gives a small nod anyway, before sticking out his tongue and licking a stripe up Louis’ finger.

“You dick!” Louis screeches but Harry covers his mouth with his giant hand. Did Louis mention how big Harry’s hands are? They practically engulf his entire face.

“Children Lewis.” He hisses in his ear. Louis takes advantage of the situation, however, and licks the palm of Harry’s hand.

“Eww,” Harry pulls his hand away and tries to wipe it on his clothes, “You’re a twat.”

“Children Harold.” Louis sing-songs, leaning forward on the trolley so it rolls forward and he can flick his back foot up like a 10 year old.

He sees Harry’s face change dramatically and suddenly he is running towards Louis and Louis has no idea what is going on. Well, until he turns around to face the way he is going and realises there is a huge shelving display in front of him and he is hurtling towards it rather quickly.

He is saved by a set of, now very recognisable, hands on top of his, halting the trolley and saving Louis from what would have been a very embarrassing crash.

He places his feet firmly on the ground and turns to face Harry. “Oops?” He tries with a little shrug.

Harry’s smirk just grows bigger as he replies. “Nice exit.” Before turning away to make a dramatic exit himself, only to bump into an old lady, apologise and then trip head first over her walking stick.

Louis holds in his laughter for as long as possible before pretty much squealing with hysteria and folding himself in half. “Nice exit!” He mimics, slapping at his knees as he watches Harry struggle to his feet. He would help but he can hardly move from the amount he is laughing.

Harry eventually stands up and chuckles slightly. His face is bright red and he just laughs awkwardly next to Louis, probably willing him to stop.

It takes about 4 minutes in total for Louis’ laughter to die down and even then it keeps re-bubbling in little spirts of giggles.

“Toilet paper.” Is the only thing he can manage, the look of relief on Harry’s face nearly sends him over the edge again but he holds it together. Just.

Harry trails behind him on the way to the correct isle. By the time they get there Louis is just about sane again. “Find me some toilet paper then.” Louis nods towards the shelf in front of them and Harry goes straight for possibly the most expensive toilet rolls Louis has ever seen.

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy.” Harry smiles a bit but doesn’t place the rolls in the trolley just yet. Louis lets his expression relax slightly but still manages to give Harry a pointed look. “It’s really soft okay?”

“I don’t care. It’s fucking expensive. Now put it back and do your job properly.”

“My job?”

“Yes. Your fooking job.” Louis may let his Yorkshire accent slip through quit bit and he fails to miss Harry’s giggle.

Harry doesn’t put the rolls back.

“Here me out-“

“No.”

“You won’t regret it,” He better not pull the trusting card. “Trust me.” There we go. Louis can’t say no now can he?

“Fine.” He huffs, folding his arms across his chest.

“What?” Harry says, cupping his hand over his ear for dramatic effect.

“I said fine, put in the trolley.” Louis says, only slightly louder and already wheeling it away to make sure Harry has to put some effort in.

The next thing Louis wants is some digestives so he leaves Harry in the bread section with the trolley while he goes to get some.

When he gets there he encounters a slight problem. They are on the top shelf. Louis sighs to himself but tries to reach them anyway, failing miserably. He stretches up as high as he can, rising to his tiptoes and even making sound effect in the hopes it might help. He gives up quickly though, not wanting to draw too much attention and grabs some hobnobs from the shelf below instead.

He trots off back to Harry, trying to hide the frown on his face. He doesn’t do a very good job.

“Why the sad face?” Harry asks, glancing down at what Louis is placing in the trolley. “Were they out of digestives?”

“No.” Louis replies honestly.

“Then why didn’t you get any?” Louis shrugs, not wanting to admit the reason. Harry simply leans forward and tilts his head in a questioning manner.

Louis caves, “I couldn’t reach them.”

“You couldn’t reach them?” Harry repeats, ad Louis briefly thinks he is mocking him but then Harry continues. “Go on then, lead the way.”

It takes Louis a while to catch on but when he does he looks down slightly and mumbles. “No, seriously, it doesn’t matter. I’m used to it.”

“You don’t have to be anymore.” Is all Harry says but it is enough to get louis to perk up a bit, a small, uncontrollable smile falling upon his face as he walks back the way he came.

After retrieving the biscuits, they walk down to the checkouts and Louis is starting to unload the shopping onto the till when he notices leaves sticking out from under the oven chips.

“What the fuck is that?” He pulls it out from where it was hiding and glares at it. He then glares at Harry. Then back at the foliage.

“Kale.”

“What?”

“That,” Harry replies, taking it from Louis and placing it on the counter in front of them, “is Kale.”

“Okay. And what is it doing in with my shopping.” Louis reaches out to pick it up again before the checkout guy scans it through but Harry slaps his hand away.

“It’s good for you,” Harry stands prepared to stop any further attempts of Louis’ to infiltrate the leaves, “like, really good. Just try it, yeah?” He starts fluttering his eyelashes and gives Louis some puppy dog eyes and suddenly Louis is watching the Kale get scanned through to the baggage area.

Harry loads the rest of the items whilst Louis bags them. Nice little team the three of them: Him, Harry and the short, brunette lad working the till. Louis squints slightly to read his name badge. Kieran, nice name.

Harry comes around with the trolley, “I’ll just go pop this away.” he says, leaning in to Louis and jabbing him in the side. Louis panics briefly because he normally uses the trolley to carry the bags to at least the door. That does, however, give him an idea.

His thoughts are interrupted by the checkout guy, Kieran, “That your boyfriend?” He questions smiling at Louis.

Louis chokes on his breath slightly. “No,” He shakes his head. “No, he’s just a friend.”

“If you say so.” Kieran chuckles, scanning the last item just as Harry returns.

“That was fast.” Louis says, packing the last few items into a new bag.

“Didn’t want you to miss me too much did I?” Harry replies with a wink. Louis notices the Checkout guy laugh slightly and nearly flips him the bird but catches himself at the last second.

“I have an idea for the last competition.” Louis says instead of answering Harry’s question.

“Oh yeah?” Harry leans one arm on the till, “What is it?”

“Just let me pay and then I shall challenge you to a game of ‘who can carry the most bags home the quickest.’” He rushes the words out and slides past harry to pay the correct amount.

“You are so on,” Harry responds, already picking up four out of the seven bags. “I’ll take the extra though, obviously.”

Louis shoots him a quick glare before thanking Kieran and picking up the remaining 3 without further complaint.

They start walking side by side and Louis can already feel the strain on his fingers but he doesn’t say anything. He won’t show Harry any signs of weakness.

They don’t really speak to each other for the majority of the journey back to Louis’ flat, minus any directions Louis gives. They reach the top of his road in no time at all. This is where the fun begins, Louis thinks.

“Race ya!” He shouts, already running as fast as his legs will carry him. “First to the door wins.” He shouts back at Harry. He can hear the footsteps speeding up behind him.

Louis’ has never been more grateful for his agility in his life. He is twisting in and out of people like it’s no effort at all and running faster than he ever thought he could. He definitely reaches the door first and turns back to see Harry has stopped a few buildings up the street, trying to regain his breath.

He doesn’t wait for him to catch up before unlocking his door (which is very difficult when you have 3 very heavy, plastic bags in your hands) and leaving it on the catch so Harry can get in.

He jumps up the stairs, still full of energy somehow. He has always been good at running. He opens his front door and does the same as before so harry isn’t stuck out in the corridor.

Liam and Niall have gone, judging by how quite the flat is, so Louis goes straight to the kitchen to dump the shopping. He strolls back into the living room to wait for Harrys return.

It takes the younger lad another two minutes before he is falling through the door, dropping the bags straight away and leaning against the wall. “Jesus you have a lot of stairs.”

“Well, I do live on the 5th floor you idiot,” Louis replies sassily, “I tell you what though. It means I’m stronger.” He continues, completely disregarding any previous competitions, no matter how unreasonable that may be.

“Running is hardly a competition for strength.” Harry argues, seeming to have re-caught his breath and pushing of the wall to step closer to Louis.

“Doesn’t matter, that was the decider. I win.” Louis smirks shuffling even closer to Harry.

“Prove it.” Harry says, giving Louis a quick shove. “Come on, prove your strength.”

Louis snarls at Harry giving him a strong shove back. Harry doesn’t budge.

“That all you got Tomlinson?” Harry presses, standing up straight to make his height even more threatening. Louis tries to do the same but then realises it isn’t going to achieve much. Instead, he bends down and hooks his arms around Harry’s knees, pulling towards himself and making Harry slowly fall backwards onto the floor. Unfortunately, Louis goes with him.

Harry flips them over so he is pining Louis down beneath him. “You are such a little devil.” He giggles but then relaxes his grip on Louis’ shoulders. Louis takes that move to his advantage and flips them back so he is on top again.

This time, Harry makes no effort to move. He stops giggling and just looks up at Louis with an expectant gaze. His green eyes suddenly seem like the only bit of colour in the room, in the world. He sees his pupils flicker down to Louis’ lips so Louis instinctively copies the action and does the same. When he looks back up he feels closer than before, but not quite close enough. He leans in slightly and lets his eyes droop closed.

Realisation hits him like a brick and suddenly he’s opening his eyes and pushing up off the floor. He looks back down at Harry, whose eyes are also open, but he hasn’t made any effort to stand up. He looks to be in shock.

Louis clears his throat and glances nervously around the room, spotting two complete bedside tables sitting in the corner.

“Niall and Liam managed to do them then,” he says, laughing awkwardly as he watches Harry stand up, “We must have just been a bit stupid.”

“Yeah, must have been.” Louis glances up at the clock.

“It’s Half nine, you should probably get going.” He looks back to Harry to see a hurt expression. Louis puts it down to guilt again.

“Yeah,” Harry replies, already walking towards the door, “Nick is probably worried.”

“Probably.” Louis says. He can’t help but sound bitter.

“See you around Louis.” Is all Harry says before leaving the flat completely, Louis can hear him running down the stairs.

He lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and flops face first in the couch. Louis is well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	3. Flowers

“Come on Louis, you can’t spend the rest of your life inside.” Liam was banging on his door because Louis had put the chain on to ensure he got no unwanted visitors.

He rolls over in his bed and reaches for his phone to check the time. It had taken him about an hour to move the bedside tables from the living room to his bedroom last week after Harry left, but god was it worth the effort. No more reaching all the way to the floor.

His phone lights up way to bright for his dimmed room, Christ, what time was it? He squints slightly to try and read the clock, 7:30, great.

“What the hell Liam? It’s too early for this shit.” He shouts through his flat, swinging his legs ‘round to try and pull himself out of bed.

“That’s what I said!” Louis hears a muffled voice shout. It was Niall, with what sounded like a mouth full of food. “But Liam has amazing skills of persuasion.” He yells an “Ow” around what Louis presumes is a McDonalds breakfast of some kind. Liam must have slapped him. “Sorry, what I mean is ‘You haven’t been outside in nearly a week so you need to either tell us what is wrong or come outside’.” Well that sounded scripted.

Louis walks towards the door in defeat and unlocks the door. “Stop shouting will you?” He mumbles rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was correct on the scripted point; Niall is looking up from some writing on his hand when he opens his eyes properly.

“You gonna get dressed then?” Liam asks, as Niall walks straight past Louis to sit on the couch, burger in hand.

“Do I have to?” Louis draws out, falling down next to Niall and putting his legs across his lap.

“Oi, I’m a taken man Louis.” Niall says, pushing Louis’ legs back onto the floor so he is back to a normal sitting position.

Louis does, despite Niall’s rude gesture, perk up at that. “Oh, is that so?” He leans forward like a teen girl trying to get some gossip. “Who’s the lucky,” he looks Niall up and down and then corrects himself, “Unlucky lady then?”

Liam coughs from behind them as Niall sits up a bit to answer “I’m in a relationship with food.” Louis shakes his head in disbelief at how stupid his friends truly are “I mean if it was legal I’d marry it too.”

Liam is quick to change the subject. “Louis, go get dressed. You need to go outside.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Niall chirps in with another mouthful of food on the go. Louis is both disgusted and amazed with how much spit follows that sentence out of his mouth.

“You’re one to talk,” he retorts. “You spent nearly two weeks straight in bed.”

“Yeah,” Liam joins in, “I had to do everything.”

“Don’t judge, I didn’t have any clean underwear for the second week and if I stayed in bed I didn’t have to change them.” It must have happened back when they didn’t have a washing machine. Louis’ mum was not happy with how much his friends used theirs that month.

Louis thinks for a moment before replying, “You know that’s not such a bad idea.” He may or may not have said it to mess with Liam, but who has to know.

“Exactly!” Niall exclaims. He goes in for a high five. Louis ignores him.

He looks back at Liam who has a very intimidating frown on his face. Louis caves. “Fine. I’ll go get dressed.” He huffs, walking towards the bedroom.

“Wear something nice will you?” Liam calls after him.

Louis spins around and walks backwards to reply, “Yes, _daddy._ ” He has a brief moment of confusion when neither of the other boys laughs at his joke; in fact, they might have even blushed a bit.

He throws on some skinny jeans and a vest top and grabs a jacket from the back of his door on the way back out to the other two. Niall has somehow finished the food he had and is now eating a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge.

“How are you still eating?” Louis walks to the cupboard by the front door to find some shoes.

Niall opens his mouth in mock offence, which would have been fine if he didn’t have pizza in there as well. “There's nothing wrong with eating all the time. At least I'm not doing anything illegal."

Louis looks at Liam with a look of ‘do you believe this guy’ but Liam isn’t looking back. He’s smiling at Niall. Louis would kick up a fuss but he doesn’t have the energy.

“Also,” Niall continues, “You have some weird green shit in your fridge.”

“Yeah that’s kale,” Louis replies without a thought, “Harry made me buy it last week.” Along with the toilet roll that Louis will never admit was so worth the money. It made Louis’ butt feel glorious during its brief use every day.

“Speaking of Harry,” Liam cuts in before Louis and Niall start talking about how gross kale looks, “why don’t you invite him out with us. We were just going to the park.”

“No.” Louis retorts, maybe a little too quickly.

Niall catches on to his defensiveness first. “What did he do? I’ll kill him.” He would have sounded way more intimidating without a mouthful of pizza.

Liam chuckles slightly, “You’re about as scary as a,” he pauses to think. “Baby penguin.” Louis chokes on the air slightly because that was the most accurate description of Niall he had ever heard.

“I bite.” Is the argument Niall comes up with, swallowing the last of the pizza. Louis is pretty sure he just winked at Liam, or did his eye twitch?

“What happened?” Liam asks completely ignoring Niall’s obvious innuendo. Louis can’t remember a time when those two weren’t ridiculously flirty with each other. For two straight guys they sure know how to ‘gay it up’.

“We nearly kissed.” Louis whispers, “And then he said he had to get back to his boyfriend. His name is Nick and Harrys sounds so in love but then he flirts with me and I just lost it for a moment.” He doesn’t care if he is starting to rant.

“Do you want to be friends with him?” Liam asks, rather than focusing on anything he knows Lois wouldn’t want to talk about.

Louis goes to answer but Niall does instead. “Yes.”

“Not you Niall.” Liam turns back to Louis.

“I mean I guess. He is really sweet and kind but I don’t want to be friends with someone who cheats.” Louis knows he is being unreasonable as it was him who initiated the moment, not Harry.

“Oh shut up will you?” Niall has stood up now and walked over to Louis, who still hasn’t found the shoes he wants. “Harry seemed like a great guy and you are not messing up the chances of him becoming my-our friend. Got it?”

“But-”

“Urgh. You’re making me ovate, I swear.”

Louis and Liam both freeze for a moment looking at Niall with absolute confusion.

“Ovulate?” Liam questions.

“Ovate, Liam,” Niall rolls his eyes, “Not ovulate. Jeez.”

Liam doesn’t question it. Neither does Louis.

 

~

1 hour later and Louis, Liam and Niall are waiting in the park for Harry to turn up. Louis could have said no to Niall’s pestering but when he got the help of Liam, Louis caved and texted Harry. Who could refuse the pleas of two lost puppies?  Louis is many things but he isn’t a dick (most of the time).

The park is pretty big. It is a few fields wide with paths darting about everywhere. On the opposite side to where they are standing, mostly hidden by lots of all the trees and flowers and other varieties of foliage, there is a play park and a small café. Since Louis moved he hasn’t really had time to come here but he definitely makes a mental note to come back.

The three of them have been standing around for a good ten minutes and Louis is starting to think Harry has stood them up. God he’s a panic-er. There is apparently no need for the worry because just as Louis thinks of the worse-case scenarios, the man himself jogs around the corner.

He isn’t wearing a beany today so the way his hair flies back when he runs makes him look like he should be in a shampoo advert. He is wearing similar skinny jeans to last week and another low-cut white t shirt. He also has on a short sleeved, blue and red shirt that is completely unbuttoned. He also has on a couple of necklaces that Louis can’t quite make out. He really does wonder if Harry ever gets cold, or is he just too hot for that? Louis really likes the look though.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Nick wouldn’t let me leave until my hair was perfect.” Harry says, pulling to a halt. Louis glances back up and realises it wasn’t just the wind pushing his hair back; Harry actually has a bit of a quiff going on.

He sees Niall wince at the mention of Nick and is kind of proud that he has managed to condition him so quickly; it normally takes at least a month.

“No worries.” Louis lies, because there was definitely a lot of worrying involved.

They all start walking with no set destination in mind, but Louis starts walking just off the path so he can fit next to Liam and Niall. He doesn’t really want to be walking next to Harry. Yes, he is being childish. No, he doesn’t care.

That plan seems to be going fine until Louis steps on a flower.

“Hey! Watch the tulips!” Harry nearly shouts at him and Louis is taken aback. Him, Niall and Liam all stop and turn to him.

“Erm, sorry?” He tries, not really sure how serious Harry is being. He steps forward anyway so he isn’t standing on the plants anymore.

“You should be,” Harry says, bending down to pick up the squashed flower and handing it to Louis, “I hope you’re happy.”

Louis takes it, despite the broken stem and tattered petals. “Gee, you sure are passionate about flowers aren’t you?” He is trying to joke his way out of it because Harry looks genuinely upset and angry.

“Not anymore, you killed my passion.” He replies in a dry, serious voice before cracking into a smile and spitting out a burst of laughter. Louis wrinkles his face up in confusion.

“Huh?” Louis asks, glancing over at the others to see if they get what Harry is laughing at. They seem just as baffled as him.

“Sorry,” Harry manages, calming down slightly, “Tulips are a symbol for passion and you just killed one.” Saying is out loud seems to make him crack up again until he is grabbing at his knees and bending forward trying to regain his composure.

Being Harry’s friend was definitely a bad idea. Louis just fell a little harder.

Not only is this boy handsome, strong, loving, clumsy, funny (sometimes) and downright sexy as fuck. He also has a thing for flowers and their symbolism and Louis can’t help but find that enduring and completely adorable.

“So you’re into flowers then?” Liam asks and Louis can’t tell if it was because he is generally interested or because Louis was staring and it is getting awkward.

“Love them; I used to work in a florist when I was at school. Well a bakery then a florist, but, yeah. I just got really into them and now I just pick flowers on weekends and annoy people by talking about them nonstop.” He didn’t take a single breath and that is probably the quickest Louis has every heard him talk.

Louis suddenly wants to hear this version of Harry a lot more so without even looking at Niall and Liam he takes Harry’s arm and drags him to the middle of the garden area.

“Speak more flowers.” He demands plopping himself on the floor and crossing his legs.

“What?” Harry chuckles, seemingly confused but he joins Louis in the grass never the less.

“Tell me more about flowers, I’m interested,” He looks around at the many flowers surrounding them and points to the closest one he can see, “What’s that and what does it mean?”

Harry follows his finger to where it is pointing and chuckles again. “That’s a daisy, Louis.”

“I knew that,” Louis huffs, _lies_ , “What does it mean though?”

“Gentleness.” Harry states and Louis looks at him in awe. Instead of remaining impressed however, he tries to prove that Harry can’t possibly know all of them. He points to another.

“Lavender: Luck.” Harry says without missing a beat. Louis points again.

“Dahlia: elegance and inner strength.” _Woah, he’s good._ Louis tries again.

“Peony: bashful.” He doesn’t even hesitate, obviously very knowledgeable about flowers.

Instead of continuing with this game that Louis is very obviously losing, he settles for questions instead.

“What’s your favourite flower?”

Harry, again, doesn’t even hesitate. “I know it sounds cheesy and sappy but roses are my favourite.”

Louis answers, placing a hand on his knee. “It’s not cheesy. Why is it your favourite.” The thing is, Louis hardly ever gets this legitimately interested in anything, but suddenly he wants to know all about flowers.

“They all mean something romantic or beautiful but different colours mean different things,” He pauses to see if that was enough but Louis can tell he wants to keep talking so he doesn’t interrupt, “Like red means love and respect whereas yellow means new beginnings and purple means love at first sight,” Louis can’t help the smile that takes over his own face. Harry truly is a wonderful creature, “I guess I like how they all mean something completely different and personal but yet they are all so closely linked.”

Maybe he just wants to know all about Harry and the flowers are a part of him.

“Why do you like flowers so much?” Louis asks, desperately trying to disconnect his thoughts from his mouth so he doesn’t say something stupid. Harry suddenly seems to find the grass very interesting and starts pulling at it, not looking up.

“I don’t really know. I think it is mostly down to the symbolising, like, erm, how much you can say just through a few flowers. It’s kinda magical,” He pauses and looks back at Louis to see his awe-struck expression and giggles slightly before finishing, “They’re also pretty beautiful. As Henry Beecher would say ‘Flowers are the sweetest thing God ever made and he forgot to put a soul into it.’”

“That’s amazing,” Louis says without really thinking, before finally pulling his hand from Harry’s leg and forcing himself to look away. “I wonder where Niall and Liam are.” He says to try and correct himself. Changing the subject is a good idea when you feel like something is making you crash into the ground. Louis wishes Harry was there to catch him.

“Probably making out.” Harry says matter-of-factly, standing up and brushing the dirt off his trousers. Louis copies, after he has hit Harry’s shin with the back of his hand.

“We’ve been over this, They are straight!”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know these things,” Louis lies, “And besides if Liam was gay I’d be getting myself some of that.” He adds a wink to make sure Harry knows he is joking.

“Is that them over there?” Harry asks, nodding his head towards something behind Louis.

He turns around and sure enough Liam and Niall are there. Niall is crouched over a pram pulling goofy faces at the baby inside while Liam seems to be chatting with the mother.

Harry and Louis make their way over and Louis coughs loudly, making themselves known when they are close enough to be heard.

Liam quickly turns around and smiles at them. “Hi guys, this is Robyn,” He gestures to the young woman behind the push chair before turning around to face her and gesturing back to them, “Robyn, this is Harry and Louis.” Louis gives a small wave and looks over to see Harry beaming at her and glancing down to the pram. Liam must notice because he continues speaking, “And this little cutey” He bends down next to Niall, using his shoulder as leverage whilst he leans in and wiggles the baby’s toes through her boots, “Is Amethyst.”

Niall tilts his head up to Louis, eyes bright and cheerful. “How cute is that Louis? She’s fu-freaking called Amethyst.” Louis is surprised by Niall correcting his swearing around the kid as he never used to around Louis’ sisters, usually earning a slap around the head by Louis’ mum.

“I like Amethyst.” Liam says quietly from the other side of Niall, “or Aurora.”

“Like the Disney Princess!” Niall replies gleefully. “What about Ariel?”

“Tiana!” Liam retorts.

“Belle!”

“Anastasia!”

“That’s not Disney, Liam.”

“And?” He draws it out. “Fine. Jasmine?”

“I like Jasmine.” Niall replies, looking Liam straight in the face. It is silent for a while before The girl, Robyn, speaks.

“Sorry to be a bore but I really must go.” Niall and Liam scramble to their feet and they all sing a chorus of goodbyes as she wheels the pram away.

“I like Iris as a name.” Harry says once they have started walking again.

“Why?” Louis asks. He really needs to get the hang of this whole ‘actually interested’ thing so he doesn’t sound too enthusiastic about learning the ins and outs of someone else’s boyfriend.

“An Iris represents wisdom and valour as well as faith.” Harry says easily, like he had really thought it through.

Louis nods; of course he had thought it through.

Louis goes to pull at Harry’s cheek to accompany his “Aww.” But he stops when he notices something in his hand preventing the action.

He is still holding the tulip.

He carefully slides it into his back pocket, hoping no one saw that he had been clutching it the entire time.

“I’m hungry!” Niall declares, as if the entire park needed to know the needs of his never-ending stomach.

“You’re always hungry!” Louis rolls his eyes.

“It’s because he has an angel eating inside of him.” Liam chips in, causing Niall to blush. Louis looks to Liam and furrows his brows making Liam cough and continue with “That’s what his mother says at least. Am I right?” He playfully shoves at Louis side but Louis doesn’t smile along with him. “Right,” He coughs again, “Why don’t you all go to the café then?”

“You not coming?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Just gonna pop to the loo.” Liam says over his shoulder, already running off.

When they reach the front of the café Louis can’t help but feel like he’s been here before.

“Why does this place look so familiar?” He questions looking over at Niall who is already pushing the door open.

“Erm,” Niall starts, as if he doesn’t really want to answer, looking up at the menu boards, “Zayn brought us all here a while ago.”

“Who’s Zayn?” Harry asks casually.

“A fucking twat.” Louis spits out in a cold bitter tone glaring at a single spot on the floor.

“W-what happened?” Harry asks carefully.

“Just don’t bother.” Niall replied sadly, quickly changing the subject, “What does everyone want?”

Louis says he wants a cup of tea, the way he likes it and Harry asks for some fancy smoothie thing and a small cake. It takes Niall a good five minutes to persuade him that he doesn’t have to pay before Harry is following Louis to a table in the corner of the room.

They sit opposite each other and Harry crosses his legs under the table which results in his foot resting against Louis’ calf, sending a spark of _something_ throughout Louis’ entire body. It makes him calm down a bit, the anger boiling down to only a small burn.

He forces a small smile up at Harry to make sure he doesn’t worry too much because really, it’s nothing. They sit in a comfortable silence until Niall returns with a tray of 4 drinks, a sandwich and a cake. He places the mug in front of Louis, the purpley-pink drink and chocolate cake in front of harry, a coke and the giant-ass sandwich in front of the empty seat next to harry and a chocolatey drink in front of the other one.

Louis immediately goes to take a sip and Harry goes to do the same. Unfortunately, the tea is very hot so Louis splutters slightly and dribbles a bit down his chin. Harry finds this absolutely hilarious, judging by the way he giggles around his straw, causing the smoothie to bubble up and splash him in the face.

“You should really stop making fun of me, Karma’s a bitch.” Louis laughs, taking a napkin from the centre of the table and dabbing his chin. Before he even realises what he is doing, Louis leans over and, with the same napkin, wipes Harry’s face for him.

Niall looks between them, having taken the seat next to Harry, and when Louis notices the knowing look Niall is giving him he glares slightly. Niall simply smiles around a mouthful of sandwich.

The try for some small talk and a few minutes later Liam returns.

“Sorry, the cue was really long,” He takes the spare seat and glances down at the drink in front of him, “Aww, my favourite.” He looks up at Niall with a small smile. “Thanks ba-bro.”

“No problem, _bro.”_ Niall replies. Someone really needs to teach that boy that eating with your mouthful is considered really rude and very disgusting.

Once Louis’ tea has cooled down and Harry has stolen his little biscuit. (“Harry, that’s mine.” “You weren’t gonna eat it.” “How do you know that? Hm?” “Because you would have ordered food if you were hungry.”  “He has a point.” “Shut up Niall.”), he finally takes a sip, sighing slightly as the warms flows down his throat.

“I’ve never really been a tea person.” Harry ponders, slurping loudly through the straw.

“You what?” Louis gasps, pushing his mug towards him and making a small gesture down to it to tell harry to try it. “You’ve obviously never tried it the Tommo way.”

Harry looks down at the tea like an antelope when it finally notices the fucking huge tiger in the long grass.

“Don’t look so frightened. It’s not gonna hurt you.” Louis puts on a gooey voice you would use with kids and places his hand over Harry’s in mock consideration.

Harry slowly lifts the hand not touching Louis, picks the mug up by its handle and takes a tiny sip. His reaction is one to be documented in every brain cell Louis has. He scrunches all of his features up as if they are fighting to be in the centre of his face.

“How much sugar is in this? And where’s the milk?” Harry questions, clicking his tongue around in his mouth to get rid of the taste.

“Only two and a half.” Louis defends. “It makes up for my bitterness.”

“I would have it with milk if I ever had a mug, and no sugar.”

Because you’re already sweet enough, Louis thinks, sighing slightly.

Niall starts cackling then and Louis panics.

Did he just say that out loud?

“Yup.” Liam chips in smiling over at him.

He really needs to stop doing this.

“I don’t mind.” Harry adds. Louis is definitely mortified now, groaning and hitting his head down on the table. He really just wants the ground to swallow him up so he never has to face anyone ever again. Yes, he’s a drama queen.

He hears Harry chuckle from in front of him and lifts his head slightly to glare at him menacingly.

“Louis, seriously, I’m flattered.” Harry smirks. Louis will not stand (sit) around and be made fun of so he changes the topic of conversation as quickly as he can.

“Why don’t we all hurry up and then head to the play park?” He asks, mostly to Niall as he will definitely be up for that.

Niall’s face lights up dramatically. “Hell yes,” Louis was right once again, “Liam, can we go to the park? Can we? Can we? Can we?” He widens his eyes and juts his bottom lip out and Louis can’t even handle that so he looks back at Harry.

Harry is doing the same thing. Goddamn it.

“Fine,” Liam says looking between the two lads, “but finish your food first.”

They both eat very fast and before he knows it Louis is being dragged through the gates of the play park.

Harry runs straight for the seesaw and Louis is surprised that there aren’t that many children here; it’s not too bad a day and it’s still early. He stops caring when Harry calls to him. “Loueh”

“Oi Oi.” Louis shouts in return, tilting his head back in a kind of awkward nod. His legs start walking without his brain telling them to but it would be weird if he stopped now, so he keeps going until he is stood close enough that they can talk at a normal volume. “What do you want?” He says when he notices Harry’s pout. It’s the same one he used earlier on Liam.

“I need a see-saw buddy.” He whines, pointing to the spare seat opposite him.

“And?” Louis says teasingly, smiling at how child-like Harry is.

“I want it to be you.” The pout has subsided for a smile.

Louis pretends to consider the request “Fine, I guess if I _have_ to.” He was never really going to say no was he? He trots over to the seat.

There’s a bit of a problem: the seat is a bit too high, what with Harry weighing down the other side. He tries not to let the panic show on his face as he puts his hands on the seat ready to pull himself up.

He gets the seat to just above his crotch which isn’t quite enough to be able to swing his leg around so he drops down to try again.

He gets slightly closer the second time but still not far enough.

When he goes for the third it seems surprisingly easy but he doesn’t complain, simply sitting down, placing his hands on the handle in front of him and looking across at Harry.

He is smirking rather a lot and Louis doesn’t really understand why, until he realises that harry has put his feet on the floor and allowed the see-saw to balance out a bit, making Louis’ seat lower.

“You looked like you needed some help.”

“I’m 5’9””

“I didn’t ask.”

“5’9” my arse,” Louis snaps his head around to see Niall sat on a swing smiling to himself, Liam behind him pushing and giggling slightly, “More like 4 foot 3.”

Harry laughs a bit at that and Louis wishes he could glare at them all at once. Instead he stretches his toes out to push himself up and Harry down.

Harry briefly loses his balance slightly but quickly recovers in time to push himself in the air. Louis does the immature thing of slamming his side into the ground so Harry lifts off his seat slightly in the air. Well, how much more immature can this get; they’re on a see-saw. Harry, however, seems completely unfazed by the short trip away from his perch and makes the same move when he comes back down, but maybe a little bit more forcefully.

Louis flies what feels like 3 metres, but can’t have been more than a foot, in the air and lets out the most feminine squeal he has ever heard. He’s given up at this point. He is never going to look cool.

When they finish on the see-saw, and Niall and Liam have swapped around, they decide the slide looks fun.

Louis, of course, demands to go first and climbs up the ladder with Harry close behind. He wastes no time in grabbing the bar at the top and pushing himself down the slope. There is the slight issue of the slide being made for a small child and Louis’ bum definitely not being the size of a small child’s.

Long story short, Louis is stuck.

“Louis! Why did you stop?” Harry whines from the top, where he is sat with his legs stretched out ready to go.

“Patience, I’m going!” Louis shouts, slowly pushing himself down as quickly as he can.

“Hurry up!” Harry moans, banging his heels against the metal. Louis would go faster if he physically could. He hears a weird squeaking sound and suddenly there are feet slamming into his back, ramming him forward an inch.

“Ow!” He yells, looking over his shoulder at Harry. Instead of apologising, Harry lifts his legs to the sides of the slide so he slips down even further until Louis literally stuck between his thighs. “Couldn’t wait?” Louis whispers. Why is he whispering? He tilts his head slightly so he can see as much of Harry’s face as he can without snapping his neck.

“Not my fault you have a big bum” Harry says instead of answering the question, putting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. Now they are very close, Louis thinks.

“I do not have a big bum,” Louis defends, “You just have a child sized one.” He wasn’t particularly trying to be funny but Harry lets out some giggles, turning his head into Louis neck and muffling them into his skin. Louis feels a shiver run down his spine as Harry’s nose nuzzles into his hair and he tries to jerk away.

Instead, he falls down the rest of the slide and straight onto the wood chippings at the bottom with a very loud thud.

“Oops.” He hears Harry say as he joins him, resuming the same position, but on the floor. He’s still giggling.

“Hi.” Louis replies, looking back at him before scrambling to his feet and turning to help Harry up.

Next, they go for the monkey bars.

Louis goes straight for the ladder, but he never gets to it as Harry is picking him up just below the bum and carrying him to the first bar.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis questions whilst squirming around in Harry’s grip. “Put me down!”

“Just grab the bar.” Harry says lifting Louis up a bit further so his head nudges the painted, green metal. Louis does as he is told and Harry goes to let go. As soon as Louis is left to hang by himself he feels a big strain on his arms. He should probably go to the gym more.

He tries to reach for the next bar but huffs out a breath and feels him fingers start to slip. Harry is there in less than a second, arms back around his thighs, holding him up.

“Cheers” Louis says, blushing slightly but reaching for the next bar any way.

Harry walks him straight to the other side and lets go just at the end. Louis panics slightly because he doesn’t want to just fall. Harry obviously notices.

“You’re not that far off the ground at all Lou.” He says, making Louis glance down. As Harry had said, there is probably only about a few inches between his feet and the ground, so he lets his grip slip and lands gracefully.

“Your turn.” Louis says, brushing his hands together.

Harry looks at him like he is being ridiculous and Louis replies with a confused squint because why wouldn’t Harry also have a go.

Harry looks rather amused but none the less takes a hold of the first bar. Then Louis realises: his feet are still flat on the ground. Harry makes a show of it anyway, ‘swinging’ from bar to bar like he’s Tarzan. Louis would make a good Jane.

Niall runs over to them now, Liam following closely behind. “Liam says I can’t go in the sand pit!”

“Aww,” Louis coos, pulling at his cheeks, “is he making you ovate?” He mentally high fives himself for referencing the earlier conversation.

“Make him what?” Harry asks.

“Ovate,” Liam replies, having caught up with the blond, “Niall said it earlier, Louis is taking the piss.”

“You do know what that means right.” He asks, raising an eyebrow at Niall.

“Yeah…” Niall trails off, darting his eyes around.

“It means to be shaped like an egg.”

Liam and Louis laugh for a good ten minutes. (”Guys, stop.” “Oh no Niall.” “shut up.”)

Harry seems to notice Niall’s distress and suggests they all go to the sand box. Louis and Liam refuse and say that is one step too childish, even for them.

So that’s how Niall and Harry end up playing around with the buckets in the tiny sandpit with Louis and Liam sat on a nearby bench watching on like proud mothers.

“How’s the friend thing working out?” Liam asks, staring straight ahead. No eye contact.

“Alright.” Louis replies vaguely.

“Be honest.” This is a thing Liam and him have done for their entire friendship. Liam thinks heart to hearts and sharing emotions is a good thing, whereas Louis much prefers to keep all the sappy stuff to himself. They reached a compromise in which Louis could be as cold and emotionless as he wanted until Liam said ‘Be honest’. It was sort of their code for ‘this is where you need to spill your heart out before you explode’.

“He’s perfect,” Louis whispers. He knows that there is no such thing as perfection, but Harry is the closest he has ever come so he guesses it alright to use the word for now, “He is possibly the best person around.”

“I’ll try not to be offended.” Liam jokes before letting him continue.

“I feel like, no matter what, I just need him in my life, even if it is only as a friend.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Liam pats him on the back and stands up, “Now, the paddling pool is empty and looks really tempting.” Louis huffs out a short laugh but agrees none the less, standing up himself and going to get Harry and Niall.

 

~

Harry is attempting to roll the bottom of his jeans up when Louis returns from his trip to the toilet.

“What are you doing? It looks like you’re wrestling a very timid penguin.”

“I’m trying to roll my trousers up. You should do the same.” He gestures to the pool as if Louis didn’t know what they were about to do.

“I came prepared.” Louis retorts, lifting his legs up to show Harry the bottom of his jeans. Louis always rolls the bottoms of his trousers up. It’s his thing.

Harry rolls his eyes as he finishes with his ankles, immediately jumping down into the shallow pool and creating a bit of a splash.

Niall and Liam are already in, splashing each other and screaming like little girls. Louis slides in carefully because he does not want to embarrass himself anymore by slipping over. Luckily for him, it’s Harry’s turn.

He doesn’t really know what Harry is attempting to do but it looks like a cross between a jump and a pirouette. The landing goes terribly and Harry lands face first in the water, flailing his arms about in the process.

Louis laughs very loudly for the billionth time that day. His Laughter is soon cut short by a pair of hands gripping him behind the knees and pulling him down to the ground.

They all end up dripping wet.

“I suggest we dry out a bit before we go anywhere.” Liam says when they start walking away from the pool.

“Good plan,” Harry says looking over at them all with mischief in his eyes, “Swings, Race Ya!” and he’s off.

Harry gets there first due to his head start, followed by Liam, both of them siting quickly on the only two swings. Louis gets there next groaning and pretending to have a bit of a paddy. Niall is last but he doesn’t seem that bothered.

“I’ll just go on the baby swings,” He says already trying to climb into one, “Li, a little help.”

“Sure.” Liam replies and jumps up from the swing strolling over to Niall. Louis ceases the opportunity and jumps into the seat.

“So whipped.” Harry mutters under his breath causing Louis to let out a chuckle and Liam to let out a startled ‘what?’

Harry doesn’t reply, instead starting to swing his legs to get going. Louis copies, watching as Niall finally sinks down into his chair and Liam starts pushing him. If only they were gay, Louis thinks, they would be so cute together.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.”

Louis turns to Harry and sees that his swing is slowing to a stop and he is clutching the side of his  head.

“What’s up?” He asks because harry is still upright and still on his swing.

“My hair, it’s stuck.” Louis laughs slightly but gets up to help anyway. He leans down so he can see and starts gently pulling at the trapped strands.

“I’ll try not to mess up the style.” He jokes, pulling bits free.

“Nick would kill me.”

“Would he now?”

“Yeah, was quite proud of himself this morning when I left the flat.” Why did Louis ask?

“Fair enough.” Louis says as he pulls the last strand free, patting at Harry’s knee and turning back to see a Liam in his seat.

“Excuse you!” He shouts, already pushing at Liam’s legs to get him to move.

“Do you mind?” Liam replies. “I’m quite comfortable.”

“As it happens, no, I don’t mind. I do however mind that you are sat on my swing.”

“It’s not _your_ swing.” Liam says and Louis sticks his tongue out.

“Erm guys?” Niall asks timidly.

They all turn to him and simultaneously reply “What?”

Niall blushes slightly and continues sheepishly, “I may be a little bit stuck.”

“A bit?” Louis asks, raising one eyebrow. There’s a brief pause.

“Fine, I’m fucking stuck in this goddamn fucking baby swing! Happy? Because I’m sure not.”

“You’re what?” Liam says, getting up from his swing, again, and walking over to Niall, again.

“I’m stuck.” There’s another pause, nobody really knows what to say. “Well hey, at least this is an excuse not to change my underwear. They're like permanent pants.”

 

~

“I can’t believe we had to call the fire brigade.” Louis says for the fifth time as they walk through the door to his flat.

Niall groans loudly as all of them sing out a chorus of “Oh No Niall!” Liam had said it earlier and they had all been saying it for the rest of the afternoon.

They three of them were trying to get Niall out for about 20 minutes before Liam called 999. It is definitely a memory to be documented and brought up whenever they get the chance. Niall had to get cut out of a baby swing by a fire man. There’s no beating that.

“Fuck off will ya?” Niall murmurs from where he is sat on the sofa, already switching the TV on. He flicks to about two channels before sighing and changing it to the DVD player, lying down across the entire chair.

“Until another day.” Louis replies, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and next to the radiator. He was bloody freezing.

“Until we need to embarrass you in front of a girl.” Harry adds. Louis has realised Harry has started talking as if he is sticking around for the foreseeable future. Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He also wonders if Harry had any other friends that he hung out with, other than his boyfriend.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Liam says. Louis doesn’t really understand what Liam means but he settles for Liam thinking Niall will embarrass himself without their help. Harry comes and sits next to him whilst Liam makes his way to the sofa. “Move over then.” He says, wafting his arms and looking down at Niall.

Niall doesn’t so much as move over, rather lifts his head and shoulders up, letting Liam sit down and then flopping back down so his head is in his lap.

“Louis put a film on.” Niall calls.

“I don’t wanna move, I’m warm.” Louis pouts leaning into Harry’s side ‘ _accidentally_ ’.

 “I’ll do it,” Harry says getting up from next to Louis causing him to whine slightly, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll be back.” _Babe_ Louis tries not to think about it too hard. “Where do you keep the DVDs then?”

Louis gestures to the general area of the DVD cupboard and watches as Harry searches through all the options. He chooses rather quickly, standing back with a copy of Bridesmaids in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

“We are definitely watching this.” He states, already putting the disk into the player.

“I love this film!” Niall shouts from the sofa, head still resting on Liam’s thigh.

Liam doesn’t say anything but doesn’t protest so Harry continues pressing buttons until the opening credits start playing and he’s returning to Louis side.

Louis decides that Harry can stick around because the four of them have been getting on quite nicely. It doesn’t matter too much if he is ridiculously handsome; Louis can just admire from afar. Harry shifts closer to him. Okay, maybe not too far.

They watch the film in near silence with the odd snide comment from one of them. They are currently watching the main girl is baking a cake for the police officer dude. Louis was never good with names.

“Why don’t you ever do that?” Niall asks, drawing everybody’s attention but he is just looking up at Liam.

Before Liam has a chance to respond Louis butts in, “Because he is your flatmate Niall, not your fucking boyfriend.” Harry giggles into the top of his head and Louis reaches back and nips at his side, which only causes him to giggle more, pulling away slightly. Louis smirks slightly and dives his Hand back in, tickling Harry’s waist until he is receiving breathless ‘stop’s from Harry and an annoyed ‘Shhhh’ from the other two.

He retracts his hand at sits himself up properly, acting as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, there’s a hand over his mouth and a hand at his hip, tickling relentlessly. Louis squeals and jumps to his feet stepping backwards from the heap of evil smirking up at him, hands poised. He backs away slowly holding his arms in front of him as a barrier because Harry looks like he could lurch forward at any moment.

“Anyone want a beer?” Louis asks backing towards the kitchen, gaze unmoving from Harry.

Liam and Niall both say yes and Harry doesn’t answer, still smirking as Louis makes his way through the door to grab some beers from the fridge.

 

~

About two films and a few beers later Liam says he and Niall should probably be heading home because they have to work in the morning, They are both interns at some music production company and promised Louis that if there was ever an opening they would tell him straight away. It would be awesome if they could all work together.

“I should probably get going soon too.” Harry says once Liam and Niall have said their goodbyes and closed the door behind them. Louis tries not to let any disappointment show on his face and simply nods. “Aww, no need to look so mopey,” _Shit_ , he failed, “You’ll see me soon.” Louis goes to grab his hip to complain about how that makes him sound pathetic but Harry flinches back slightly, lifting his arms up in shock.

“I wasn’t gonna tickle you mate.” Louis laughs slightly, dropping his arm to his side.

Harry doesn’t reply, instead he takes it upon himself to tickle Louis yet again. Louis lets out a similar squeal to before running away as far as he can, which isn’t very far as he encounters a wall.

He spins around and holds his arms out, “No, don’t. Please.” He pleads as his back hits the front door. Harry very slowly walks towards him, taking each step softly, as if he was trying not to scare a bunny or a hedgehog, (or any other types of British wildlife that is easily startled).

He gets right into Louis space before he even makes any attempt at moving his arms. Louis can feel his breath on Harry’s face before he feels his fingers at his sides.

He tries to make a break for it but gets greeted by Harry’s arm across his stomach, preventing him from a grand escape. Harry lifts him off the floor slightly, his other hand still wiggling into his side, as Louis flails his legs about in an attempt to kick at Harry.

“Put me down!” He screeches punching at Harry’s arms and wriggling around even more.

Harry chuckles slightly but sets his feet back on the ground. However, he doesn’t make it easy for Louis to run away by placing his hands on either side of Louis’ head. At least he isn’t tickling him anymore, Louis thinks.

He looks up at Harry despite his hooded eyes and is met with Harry looking down at his lips. Louis panics a little because he doesn’t want a repeat of last week. He feels frozen on the spot though, unable to stop what is about to happen. He looks down to Harry’s lips and tilts his head up slightly: he isn’t exactly sure why. He can suddenly feel Harry’s breath again, ghosting over his lips and before he can do anything their lips a pressed together.

It’s soft and slow and Louis doesn’t have a fucking clue what is going on. He doesn’t move to begin with but then his reflexes kick in and he it timidly kissing back. He feels a tickle in the pit of his stomach and briefly thinks Harry is tickling him again. He’s not. His heart is thumping loudly in his chest and for a moment he feels like he is floating and nothing could go wrong.

It doesn’t last long though because Harry is quickly pulling away, “Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that.” And Louis falls back to reality with a very painful landing.

He thinks there is probably a metaphor in there about falling in love but he doesn’t have the brain power to think of it right now. He’s a complete mess.

“Yeah,” is all Louis says and it comes out very breathless and a little unsure but Harry has a boyfriend and this is so wrong: no matter how right it feels.

Harry’s eyes lock with his and they are filled with questions. “Sorry.” He says again.

“Don’t be.” Louis replies, because he doesn’t want Harry to feel guilty and if he is honest Louis should be saying thank you for the kiss not listening to Harry apologise.

Harry seems to perk up at that and with a cheery, “Okay, good. I do need to go, though,” a small peck on the cheek and a shy wave, Harry is leaving and Louis doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He has no idea what he just did.

He has no idea what he is going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	4. Notes and Lists

It’s another week later when Louis decides that he can’t deal with not seeing Harry. He doesn’t really know why he feels like he needs to see him again but he just does, Okay?

Louis considers his options and decides that he can’t just go straight ahead and ring him without an idea in mind but then he can’t think of any ideas and he panics. He ends up calling Liam.

He answers the door to Liam with “Harry kissed me.” And then walks straight back into his flat and lies in the middle of the floor.

“Wha-” Liam steps into the flat and sees Louis splayed out in front of him, “Louis, get up.”

“I’m moping.” He makes no effort to move.

“So _now_ you admit it.”

“Shut up and help me.”

“So you kissed harry.”

“No, Harry kissed me. He is a dirty cheater but I still fucking love him.”

“Love?” Liam questions with a raised eyebrow.

“I can mean it in a friend way.” Louis insists.

“If you say so.”

“What do I dooooo?” Louis whines.

Liam walks over and plops on the sofa, “Come sit down and we can talk.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts typing away.

Reluctantly, Louis drags himself off the floor and to the sofa.

“You gonna help now?” Louis asks.

Liam doesn’t seem to hear him, instead giggling at something on his phone. He actually giggles, Liam never giggles. He’s _all_ man.

“What’s so funny?” Louis presses, trying to see what Liam is looking at on his phone.

“Just something Niall said.” Liam replies casually, pushing his phone into his back pocket.

“So?” Louis says, changing the subject back to himself.

“How am I meant to help?” Liam retorts.

“I don’t know give me some Liam-advice. Be the father figure I never had. Go ape-shit crazy and tell me I’m being ridiculous and I should move on and never talk to him again.” Louis is flailing his arms about a bit too much.

“You’re _not_ being ridiculous,” Liam replies, “You should really try making the friends thing work.”

“That,” Louis says, pointing a finger at Liam, “What you just said,” He pauses to jab Liam in the forehead, “Was not an option.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Liam does some weird, sass filled finger movement.

“What the fuck even was that?”

“I was being sass-”

“Never again.”

“Never again.” Liam agrees.

Louis scowls for a moment making sure Liam understands before nodding approvingly.

“Advice time.” He states.

Liam looks at him with a furrowed brow “Now?-”

“No, I think we should sit here in silence for a few minutes first.” Louis replies sarcastically.

“Was that-”

“Sarcasm,” Louis says, “Obviously.” He makes a small hand gesture to show that Liam needs to start now.

Liam responds by sitting upright and clearing his throat with a few deep coughs.

“Right, so you need to insure that you stay friends and you need to eliminate all elements of sexual tension. To do this you should probably start by making plans to go do something very not-romantic. Don’t make any physical contact with him for the time being and definitely don’t flirt. Keep it professional as if you were talking to someone from work or a family member. Also, probably best that you don’t mention the kiss, especially because he is taken and you hate cheaters. That would only end in tears.”

Louis is nodding a long and when the speech comes to a close he nearly claps but decides that Liam does not need an ego boost today. He settles for saying, “Now that is what I asked for.” and patting him on the back instead.

He immediately pulls his phone out and texts Harry.

**Louis** : Hey ! Do you fancy grabbing a few drinks at The Stag tonight? Fancy some partying and don’t want to do it alone !! :)

Harry replies within the next few minutes.

**Harry** : I would love to. See you there at 8? X

He looks up at Liam.

“Don’t put a kiss.” He says, reading Louis’ mind.

**Louis** : See you there at 8

 

~

“Liam, I think I did it wrong.” Louis whisper shouts down the phone.

“Pardon?” Liam replies, actually shouting. Louis can hear what sounds to be dogs in the background.

“The advice you gave me, I did it wrong.” Louis repeats, He is trying to be as quiet as possible so he doesn’t wake the sleeping boy in his bed.

“What did you do?” Liam says in a very accusing tone.

“It’s more a question of what I didn’t do.” Louis starts panicking now, making his way into the living room where he proceeds to pace backwards and forwards, hand running through his hair to try and relieve at least a little bit of stress. He has the worst hangover he has had in a while and everything is way too bright. Checking the time, 11am, he tries to remember what happened the night before.

_“Hey!” Harry waved over to him as he entered the door to The Stag. He was sat over at the bar with a drink already in front of him. It was half empty which made Louis wonder how early he had arrived._

_He was dressed in some tight navy jeans, a red jumper and a headscarf, so his hair was free to go wild. Louis tried not to gawp and looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing song old black skinnys and a white t-shirt with a bizarre design on. He made an effort to look like he hadn’t made an effort._

_“Hi.” Louis replied, making his way over. “Sorry I’m a tad late.”_

_Harry smiled up at him, gesturing to a free seat. “You’re not late. I was just early.” He said, taking another sip of his drink. It looked like a rum and coke but Louis couldn’t be completely sure as he turned and ordered a pint of whatever cheap beer they had on tap._

_“Ah alright.” Louis nodded. God was it awkward to begin with._

_“Couldn’t be late for this.” What did that mean? Did that mean Harry thought this was a date? Louis panicked slightly but surely Harry understood that he didn’t date people with boyfriends. He couldn’t assume Louis would be fine with that._

_“What do you mean?” Louis asks, making sure._

_“Watching you try pick up guys.” Harry joked with a wink. Louis calmed down slightly._

_“Just you watch. I’ll be taking some hot guy home tonight.” His drink arrived and he turned around on his stool with it in his hand to survey his current options._

“Louis I can’t hear you. One second,” Louis hears the opening of a door followed by some more barks, just not as many as before, “What did you say.”

“I have fucked up.” Louis says with a huff and then he starts rambling.

_They talked for nearly two hours, finding out so many new and interesting facts about each other. Harry hadn’t mentioned Nick all night and Louis wondered if he had consciously made an effort not to bring him up or whether he generally didn’t want to talk about him. Either way, Louis was grateful._

_“So,” Louis said pointedly, “What do you think my chances are of finding someone worthy tonight?” Louis had already had about4 pints and was on his 5 th so his words were starting to slur slightly._

_“I’d say they were pretty high.” Harry replied, not looking away from Louis._

_“Good.” Louis says jumping down from the bar stool and straightening out his shirt._

_“Where are you going?” Harry asked, taking another sip of his… 4 th drink? Louis wasn’t sure but Harry was nearly as tipsy as him._

_“I am going to dance.” Louis replied, gesturing behind him to the dance floor that was created at about half nine._

_“You haven’t finished your drink.” Harry stated, handing it to him._

_Louis didn’t respond straight away. Instead, taking the drink and throwing it down his throat as quickly as he could and slamming the empty glass down on the bar. “You were saying?” He quirked his eyebrow at Harry and tapped him gently on the cheek before making his way to the dance floor._

“Louis, calm down. I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me.” Liam says, sounding concerned and worried.

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN!” Louis shouts, before clapping his hand over his mouth and stilling quickly. He listens for any signs of response from the other room and sighs in relief when there isn’t one. “I can’t,” He repeats, more quietly this time, “I’ve messed up big time.”

_There was a reasonably fit bloke grinding into the back of him and sweaty bodies all around. He was quite proud of himself as he had only been dancing for a few minutes when the first contender stepped forwards to join him. The first had been a bit too hands on too quickly and the second had been way too old. The third had been alright and Louis got his hopes up a bit but the guy didn’t seem to reciprocate the feeling and left after a few minutes. He hadn’t got a proper look at the current one but he was good at feeling sexy and had nice enough hands._

_He glanced over to Harry who was still sat at the bar talking to some girl. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and she was wearing a ridiculously short black dress and ridiculously high shoes. Harry must have felt his stare because they quickly made eye contact and Harry gave him a weak smile._

_Louis grinned back and nodded his head backwards quickly, asking a silent question. Harry gave him a thumbs up so Louis builds up the courage to turn around._

_It was Carl, his ex-boyfriend from high school._

_“Louis?” He questioned and Louis was too shocked to answer. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”_

_How could he act like nothing was wrong? They haven’t spoken since Louis walked in on Carl with some girl in the year below. Apparently they had been seeing each other for the entire time Louis had been dating Carl. It was a real knock back on his confidence, he must say._

_“Yeah…” Louis trailed off, already looking for a way out of this._

_Carl leaned down to his ear and whisper. “Why don’t we get out of here?”_

“Louis, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Liam tries for comforting but it comes across as exasperated. Louis wonders what he has been doing all day to be in this mood. He sounds as if he had been looking after an uncontrollable 4 years old all day. Louis just answered his own question.

“No Liam.” Louis says in a monotone voice. “It is definitely that bad.”

_Carl was grabbing at his hips now, trying to pull Louis closer._

_“I’d rather not.” Louis made to push him away but his strength failed him. Carl, however, succeeded in pulling Louis flush against him._

_“Aw, come on.” Carl pleaded._

_“Seriously Carl, I don’t want to.” He said sternly. His tone seemed to have caused the realisation in Carl’s head that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted._

_“Fine.” Was all he said, letting go of Louis and moving on to some girl on the other side of the floor._

_Louis needed another drink._

_He walked back over to Harry, who was still with the girl and stood behind him, ordering himself a shot._

_“Make that two.” Harry added leaning back into Louis’ side. The barman nodded and turned to pour them._

_“Having fun?” Louis asked, nodding towards the girl who had seemingly turned to talk to her own friend._

_“So much fun.” Harry said in the most unconvincing, monotone voice Louis had ever heard._

_“You should come dance,” Louis said as the shots arrived, downing his immediately, “You can help me find someone decent.”_

_“I saw what happened.” Harry replied, copying Louis and taking his shot and knocking it back. “Who was that dude?”_

_“An ex, Carl.” Louis said, remembering the hoodie he had worn The day they met._

_Harry only nodded in acknowledgement. “I might come join you in a moment.” He said changing the subject back._

_Louis leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’ll be waiting.”_

_That wasn’t flirting right? He was trying to keep Liam’s advice in the forefront of his mind and he had managed to not mention the kiss at all and had flirted as little as possible. He felt like he was doing a good job._

_He went back the dance floor, checking his phone for the time. It was only 10:45; he had plenty of time to find someone to take home. He didn’t know why he was that desperate but he felt he needed a distraction._

_Immediately upon reaching an open space he let his hips sway to whatever pop-dubstep mash up was playing through the speaker. He let his hands slide up himself until they were in the air and out the way of his dancing. After about 5 minutes of swaying he felt a pair of strong hands clutch at his hips. He continued to move them from side to side but stepped backwards into the other man’s grip._

_They kept like that for a bit longer getting impossible close until Louis could feel his crotch pressing against his arse and the breath of the boy on his neck. He was taller so had to lean down slightly and Louis could feel that he was enjoying himself._

_He let an arm snake up to the lad’s neck, pulling at some of the hairs there. This made him let out a shaky breath right into Louis’ ear and caused his lips to brush against the lobe. Louis took the reaction in his stride and moved his hand further up into the guy’s hair._

_There was a lot of it and he discovered the more he pulled the heavier the lad’s breathing got and the tighter hi gripped his hips._

_Louis pushed his bum backwards and grinded back moaning breathlessly at a volume only the guy behind him could hear._

_Then a voice he could never mistake rang through his entire body. “You’re gonna have to stop that soon or I’ll end up thinking you’re a bottom.”_

_Louis froze ant quickly turned around. Harry was there smirking at him with is dumb fucking smug ass grin and Louis realised that he had just broken one of Liam’s rules._

_His drunk mind, however, seemed to like the idea of breaking the rules. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tried to dominate.” And there goes another rule. He just mentioned the kiss._

_Fuck it, he thought, It’s too late to turn back now._

_“I guess you’ll have to show me how it’s do-” Louis didn’t let him finish, Slamming their lips together._

“Louis, Niall’s hear now, do you want to be on speaker.” Liam asked, there are still lots of dogs in the background and Louis again wonders where they are.

“No, I can’t deal with both of your judgement at the same time.” He hears Niall shout something but he seems far away from the phone. Louis can’t make out what he said. “I have really, really fucked up.” He starts to hyperventilate a little.

“Louis, breath – No Niall we cannot get a fucking horse – Louis, tell me what’s wrong – Where the hell would we put it?”

Louis replies before Liam can continue, “Harry is naked in my bed.”

“It would not fit in the spare room – Wait, what? What do you meant Harry is naked in your bed? – No Niall, not even the tiny one – What did you do?”

“I thought you only had two bedrooms.” Louis was sure Liam just said spare room.

“We do.”

“Then what did you mean spa-”

“Why is Harry naked in your bed?” Liam shouts.

_He felt Harry melt from the action and quickly made work of deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth without any protest, pulling on his hair to keep his head in place._

_Louis slotted his leg up and in-between Harry’s, pushing his thigh up into Harry’s crotch and electing a strong moan into the kiss. He licked his way around all of Harry’s mouth trying to explore every crevice and every corner he could reach._

_Harry’s hands were still on his hips, gripping tightly as if to ground himself and Louis threw all caution to the wind, pulling away and letting his head rest against Harry’s so they were still sharing each other’s air._

_“Let’s take this back to mine.” Is all he said but it had Harry nodding through his gasps. Louis simply grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the pub._

_He considered walking but his flat seemed way too far away so he hailed the first taxi he saw and jumps in the back of it, pulling Harry with him._

_Blurting out his address, he can feel Harry’s Hand grip high up on his thigh. Harry’s head was resting on his shoulder and his mouth was pressed onto his neck. He was kissing lazily and poking his tongue out to stroke up behind his ear._

_“I want you so bad.” He whispered, licking his tongue out again._

_They continued like for the rest of the short ride to Louis’ flat and by the end of it, when he is handing over money to the driver and is positive there will be bruises on his neck in the morning, he wants nothing more than to slam Harry into the nearest wall and get too it already._

_They ran up the stairs like excited teenagers and Louis fumbled with his keys because Harry was back at his neck. As soon as he pushes the door open and they are both inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed Harry back against it, kissing him hungrily._

_Harry moaned into his mouth and grabbed desperately at Louis shirt. Instead of taking it off, Louis leaned back and pulled Harry’s jumper up over his head, not surprised to find nothing underneath. Harry’s headscarf fell to the floor with the jumper but neither of them was complaining as Louis weaved his fingers back up into Harry’s curls._

_He kissed down Harry’s jaw and let his eyes trace down Harry’s torso. He has two sparrows tattooed across his chest but the most noticeable inking was the huge butterfly on his stomach._

_Louis chuckled into Harry’s neck and let a hand trail down to trace its outline. He continued to run his hands over the muscles and pushed down further so his hands were grazing Harry’s v-lines._

_Louis went to undo Harry’s jeans but remembered where they were standing._

_“Bedroom” He muttered, pulling his mouth away from Harry’s skin. They tumbled into Louis’ room and Louis pushed Harry straight backwards onto his bed, pulling his own shirt off before crawling up between Harry’s legs._

_Harry pulled him down by his neck so there lips met again. Louis dived his tongue straight back in, deepening the kiss immediately. He had his hands on either side of Harry’s head to keep himself up and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him from moving anywhere._

_Louis pushed his hips down into Harry’s to create a bit of friction against his, now achingly hard, dick._

_“Fuck, Louis.” Harry groaned, thrusting upwards and letting his head fall back against the pillow beneath him._

_“We are wearing too many clothes.” Louis stated, sliding down Harry’s body to kiss at his hips whilst he fiddles with the button. He got it undone rather quickly and pushed down both Harry’s trousers and briefs in one movement, letting Harry kick them off with his feet._

_He glanced up at Harry through his eye lashes too see him breathing heavily and staring back at him, awaiting his next move. He let his breath hit Harry’s cock and leaned in closer, pressing a kiss very close to where the tip was resting on Harry’s stomach._

_He laughed dryly when he heard Harry let out a shaky breath, moving his hand down to undo his own trousers, He left his briefs on and kissed the very tip of Harry’s dick, gesturing to the bedside table draw._

_Harry quickly scrambled towards it, pulling the draw open and grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them to Louis. “I see they are being put to use.” He said with a smile, referring to the tables, whilst sliding back to his previous position under Louis._

_Louis merely laughed in response, not missing the shiver Harry had when it hit the underside of his cock, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to gain some friction again._

_Louis ignored him and opened up the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in preparation. “Lift your hips up.” He said because he needed a better angle. Normally he liked to do this with the guy on his hands and knees because it was easier but he wanted to see Harry’s face. He wanted to see his reaction – figure out what he liked._

_He pushed the tip of his finger against Harry’s hole._

_“Urgh, please.” Harry moaned pushing down so that Louis’ finger slipped in slightly._

_He gave harry what he pleaded for and shoved his entire finger the rest of the way in suddenly._

_“So tight.” He mumbled, pressing another kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, revelling in the way it twitches and spills out a bit of pre-come onto his lips._

_He started to move his finger slowly at first, wondering how long it had been for Harry and not wanting to hurt him. It didn’t take long for Harry to plead for more, simultaneously thrusting his hips up towards Louis’ face and down onto his finger._

_Louis slid in a second finger alongside the first and curves them slightly, hooking them up into Harry._

_“Fuck.” Harry shouted, tilting his head back again onto the pillows._

_Fucking up into Harry with is fingers; he used his other hand to take a hold of Harry’s dick. He held it in a loose grip, not moving his hand at all._

_Harry arched his back off the bed to try get Louis to move, moaning out another ‘please’._

_Instead of moving his hand, Louis squeezed his grip tighter and added yet another finger in Harry’s arse._

_“Louis!” Harry shouts, arching up again as Louis moves his fingers faster. He was sure his neighbours would be able to hear exactly what is going on but Harry was biting at his lower lip with hooded eyes and Louis failed to care._

_He curl’s his fingers inside Harry again trying to search for his spot as he takes the tip of Harry’s cock in to his mouth, sucking slightly and licking at the tip. He found the small bundle of nerves not long after, slamming his fingers up into it a few times before removing himself completely from Harry._

_“Louis, please, I need you.” Harry pleaded, almost shaking with the need to be touched again._

_Louis shoved off his briefs and ripped open the condom packet and quickly rolling it down over his dick. He groans at the friction it caused and lathers himself up with more lube._

_He crawled up the bed to he is hovering over Harry, who automatically wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips._

_He looked down at Harry for a signal to continue. Instead of speaking, Harry surges upwards and kissed Louis, open mouthed and inviting. Louis took that as the go ahead and grabs the base of his cock to line himself up._

_He slid the tip in and moaned into Harry’s mouth at the warm and tightness. In return, Harry pushed down slightly and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer. Kissing during sex seemed rather personal to Louis but it made it feel even better._

_As he slowly pushed the rest of the way in, he could feel the strain on his arms keeping him up. He should have worked on his upper body strength a little. Despite that, he pushed further until he was completely inside Harry._

_“Shit,” Harry whispered, the words getting lost in Louis’ mouth, “You’re huge.”_

_“You’re so tight.” Louis retorted, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in with a bit more force, causing Harry to huff out a heavy breath. It felt so fucking good._

_He kept thrusting, listening and complying to Harry’s pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’, Loving the way he could see Harry’s fringe moved with every push._

_He felt himself getting closer so angled his thrusts differently, hitting Harry’s prostate._

_“Fuck Louis, so close.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. Their heated kissing had been forgotten and replaced with their mouths simply resting against each other._

_“Fuck,” Louis replied, thrusts getting sloppy, “Same.”_

_He reached down a hand between them and grabs Harry’s cock, pulling at it and trying to match the rhythm of his thrust._

_They came together with Louis’s dick pressed hard against Harry’s prostate, spilling into the condom and Harry moaning out his name, letting out streaks of cum across his stomach and Louis’ hand._

_Louis collapses down on top of Harry and groaned when he felt Harry’s cum stick to his chest as well. He rolled off of Harry to grab some tissues returning to Harry still in the same position but seemingly asleep._

_He wiped the cum off both of them and threw the tissue along with the condom into the bin._

_“Harry,” he tried to shove lightly at the sleeping lad’s shoulder. Harry stirred, groaning and trying to roll away. “I know kitten,” Kitten? Where did kitten come from? “but don’t you want to get under the covers?” Harry nodded slightly and very slowly stood up._

_Louis kissed him gently on the forehead and lifted the duvet up for the both of them to crawl under._

_Harry curled up into his side, resting his head on Louis’ chest, causing Louis to smile fondly and run his hand gently through Harry’s hair._

_“Night Lou.” Harry mumbled, already drifting off._

_“Goodnight Haz.” Louis replied easily before letting himself fall into a much needed sleep._

“Alcohol, dancing, kissing, more kissing, lots of kissing, other things I can’t taint your innocent straight mind with, more kissing, cuddles, a raging hangover, a sleeping naked Harry and a tiger.”

“A tiger?”

“Okay, maybe that last one was a lie.”

“Right,” Liam says, pausing, possibly to think of a way to reply, “So you’re telling me that you slept with Harry?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh Louis,” Liam replies, Louis can almost see him shaking his head in disappointment, “He is gonna think – Niall we agreed on a puppy but the kittens down – He’s gonna think you want it to be a thing. You have to tell him.”

“Where are you guys?” Louis asks instead. Not wanting to think about the conversation he would have to have with Harry when he wakes up.

“Just down at the RSPCA shelter,” Liam says with ease. Louis raises his eyebrows questioningly and somehow Liam seems to notice, “We’re donating some old blankets?” He continues: Louis isn’t sure why it’s a question.

“I’ll meet you there.” Louis hangs up before Louis can protest, running to the dryer to see if there are any clothes to wear. He does not want to risk going back into his room.

He finds some trackies, a hoodie and luckily a beanie to cover his messed up, post-sex hair and then, as if he were running away from his problems, Louis runs away from his problems.

 

~

“Please don’t tell me you left Harry in your bedroom.” Niall says immediately upon Louis’ arrival.

“Okay, I didn’t leave Harry in my bedroom.”

“You’re a shit liar.”

“And Liam is shit at keeping secrets.”

“He just can’t resist my dashing good looks and Irish charm.” Niall flutters his eyelashes. Louis slaps him.

“Hey! What d’ya do that for?” He shouts, clutching his reddening cheek with his hand.

Louis smirks slightly, he may be a bit of a sadist, “You were being a twat.”

Niall scoffs at him, “Says you,” Louis raises an eyebrow in question, “Harry!”

“How am I the twat? He’s the one who is cheating on his Boyfriend!”

“He’s also the one naked in your flat!” Niall retorts raising his voice even more.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS LIAM?” Louis shouts, flailing his arms in the air. He needed his advice giver right now. Not someone who was going to turn him into the bad guy.

Niall shouts straight back, “INSIDE SIGNI-TALKING TO THE WOMAN.”

“WELL I NEED HIM.”

“HE THINKS YOU’RE STUPID ASWELL.”

“NO HE DOESN’T.”

“DOES.”

“DOESN’T”

There’s a cough from the doorway.

“Actually, I do.” Niall grins smugly. “But I don’t think you’re a twat.” Niall’s smile drops.

“Why? Why do you always have to be the peace keeper?” Niall asks, hand still on his cheek. “Can’t you pick a side for once?”

“Someone’s gotta stop you two ripping each other’s heads off. So no, I will not ‘pick a side’”

“Hey, we love each other really!” Louis defends himself, pulling Niall into an overly dramatic hug. Niall tries to push him away. Putting both hands on Louis chest and shoving harshly.

“Why is your face red?” Liam asks concerned, rushing over to them and clutching Niall’s face in his palm.

“Louis slapped me.” Niall gives some puppy dog eyes and pouts slightly.

“What the fuck Louis?” He says loudly, he adds. “I’m officially on Niall’s side.”

Niall sticks out his tongue like a toddler and Louis huffs, folding his arms across himself. “I’m the one that needs cheering up.”

 

~

They spend the day in Niall and Liam’s flat, eating ice cream and doing anything that doesn’t remind him of Harry. Unfortunately, a lot of things remind Louis of Harry. Louis needs to get a hobby.

“D’ya reckon Harry is still in your flat?” Niall says over the film.

“Wait what?” Liam sits up in shock. He and Niall had been snuggled under some old blanket they found in the cupboard. Didn’t they just donate them all to the shelter?

“Did Louis not tell ya?” Niall says with an amused hitch to his tone. Louis glares at him trying to stop him with his eyes. Niall just smiles, “He left Harry in his flat this mornin’” Nope, Louis does not Love him. Not one bit. He takes back everything good he has ever said about that boy.

“You what?!” Liam is obviously very surprised. Louis is half expecting the ‘I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed’ speech. “Why the fuck would you do that?!” Okay, maybe he’s just angry.

“I panicked, and he deserved it! He cheated on his boyfriend!” Louis tries to defend himself.

“You also took part in said cheating. It’s just as much your fault as it is his.” Liam states, calming down slightly.

Louis doesn’t know what to say. “Yeah, but, but…” He suddenly feels very convictable. He had spent the entire day feeling like a heartbroken teenager, persuading himself that Harry was a horrible person who fucks with people’s feelings but Louis was doing exactly the same. It was obvious they were both attracted to each other and Louis was using that to his advantage. He was trying to win Harry, as if it was a game. That just wasn’t right.

“But nothing,” Liam finishes. Niall is sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn. Where did that come from? “You need to go home and fix this!”

Just like that, Liam is pulling him to his feet shoving his shoes into his chest and pushing him out the door. Louis is left standing in the cold hallway, barefoot and feeling very, very guilty.

 

~

“Harry?” He calls out as he opens his door. He’s not sure what would be better: Harry being here or not.

He waits a few seconds and there isn’t any reply. Louis listens a bit longer and doesn’t here any movement. He lets out a sigh of relief. Confronting Harry would be a struggle for him right now.

Walking to his bedroom to double check he spots a post-it not stuck to the back of his door. He squints slightly to try and make out what the very feminine writing says, pulling it down to get a better look.

****_Hey Lou,_  
    You weren’t here when I woke up so I thought I might make you some lunch. Have to dash now though I have work in 20 minutes. There is my special hangover remedy and a sandwich for you in the kitchen. Hope you aren’t feeling too rough.   
   Best night out I’ve had in a while, cheers.  
Speak soon, All the love.  
Haz. X

Louis mouth goes dry. He wants to cry. Harry had obviously waited for Louis to come back. Made him lunch and _waited_. Louis doesn’t know when this note was written but he hopes it was a while ago.

He rereads the note trying to take it all in. **_Lou,_** since when did Harry call him that, and **_Haz,_** who calls Harry that? He freezes when he remembers.

Last night. They had called each other that last night. Louis suddenly realises how intimate they had been, how they had cuddled and Louis had called Harry kitten. How Louis woke up still tangle with Harry under the covers and a face full of curls.

How Harry had woken up alone. Yep, he definitely wants to cry.

And just to top it all off, Harry had thanked him for it.

He takes the note with him to the kitchen, only to find a bacon sandwich and weird green looking drink sat next to it. It only makes him feel worse to see it, he doesn’t even have a headache anymore.

Cautiously, he takes a sip from the glass and winces at the taste. It was absolutely disgusting. He goes to put it back down but sees another yellow post-it note stuck to the place where it was.

**_Drink it, it’s good for you._ **

Louis sighs but does as he is told. He gets about half way through the drink when he realises that Harry wouldn’t actually know if he drank it or not. He tips it down the sink.

He happily eats the sandwich, even though it has gone a bit stale from being left out so long, and revel s in its taste. Christ, Harry was good; Louis wouldn’t mind having this every morning.

Louis spends a good hour thinking of ways to fix the problem he has created. Should he text Harry explaining how last night was a mistake and how it could never happen again? Should he text him an apology and beg for forgiveness? Should he call him? Should he ignore him and never speak to him again?

He decides to sleep on it.

 

~

Harry is the first thought in his mind the following morning, which is worrying to say the least.

He thinks of Harry when he’s making himself some breakfast. He thinks of Harry when he sits with a cup of tea in front of some crap rerun on the TV. He thinks of Harry when he checks his phone repeatedly for any missed calls or messages. No matter what he does or how many distractions he tries to cause, it always comes back to Harry.

Louis can’t deal with Harry being the most important thing in his life. However, instead of running away from his feelings like always, Louis does pulls out his phone and sends him a text.

**Louis** : Lads night in ! 6 tonight at my place

It’s vague and Louis is confident that it won’t be misunderstood as anything more than friendly. The only problem is, Harry doesn’t reply, which causes a little bit of worry, but the boy is too nice to not come.

Louis comes up with a plan, scrawls it on a piece of paper so it is set in stone. If it exists somewhere outside of his own mind maybe he will follow it.

  1. **_Don’t drink_**
  2. **_Talk about the other night and what it entailed in a civilised grown up way._**
  3. **_Don’t let anything ever happen again_**
  4. **_Make sure Harry knows nothing will ever happen again_**
  5. **_Don’t get my heart broken_**
  6. **_If I fail at number five, number one becomes invalid._**



He shoves the note into the depths of his pocket and turns back to the telly. It’s currently playing some x factor from what Louis suspects is 2010. Matt Cardle singing his heart out.

After writing the plan for this evening, Louis feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He knows exactly what he is going to do when Harry turns up. It will be just the two of them and Louis can get all of his shit off his chest.

He lets himself to get distracted from thoughts of curly hair and green eyes for long enough to shout a string of abuse at some annoyingly crap boyband that’s performing.

“What the fuck? I could have done better than that!”

 

~

“Alright I’m coming,” There is another knock on the door. “Seriously Harry calm down.”  He pauses the current episode of the show. He has definitely not been watching the series from start to end all day. Nope.

He speed up a bit when yet another knock hits his door, reaching it in only a few second. Louis swears he can hear hushed voices on the other side. Is Harry talking to himself?

Swinging it open reveals that Harry was in fact talking, just not to himself.

“Shut up okay. You’ll love hi-” Harry stops suddenly when he realises the door is no longer protecting his voice from Louis’ ears. “Hi!”

He sounds ridiculously cheery, for someone who cheated on his boyfriend only a few nights prior.

For someone who brought said boyfriend to Louis’ fucking house.

Instead of answering, Louis lets his eyes fall onto Nick, giving him a once over and then looking back to Harry. He really hopes the panic isn’t too obvious on his face, but he needs an explanation for this kind of behaviour.

Harry must read his mind, “I hope you don’t mind, I brought Nick.” Louis again doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even nod his head or give any kind of response, too much shock running through his system. “You too already kinda met, so no need for proper introductions.” Louis is now just staring at nick. “Can we – er – come in?” Louis suddenly realises how weird he is acting. Harry obviously thinks they should just act normal.

“Yeah, yeah, sure of course.” He steps aside to allow them into his home. Whose idea was this? Oh wait, his.

He does not miss the way nick leans into harry and whispers a sarcastic, “Yeah, he seems _lovely_.” But he bites his tongue and ignores it.

“Harry do you want a drink?” Okay, maybe he is bitter, but Nick doesn’t deserve a drink. He’s a twat.

“I’ll have a cider if you got any.” Harry replies, hanging his brown suede jacket where he knows it goes and taking Nicks as well to hang up alongside it. They both slide off their shoes out of politeness, or perhaps habit.

Harry is wearing blue jeans for a change, though they are just as tight on his legs, a white t-shirt with a scruffy looking red and blue shirt over the top. The neck of the t-shirt swoops down past his collar bones so that the wings of his tattoos creep out onto display. He looks really rock and roll, along with the green bandana tied into his hair and the sunglasses he is currently taking off. It’s not even sunny outside. Louis is about 98% sure that this is the hottest thing he has ever seen and about 45& sure he is drooling.

“I’ll take one of those as well.” Nick says dryly breaking Louis’ gaze. Shit, Louis was just checking out his boyfriend, no wonder he’s pissed. He’s still a twat though.

Louis would like to think that he has the ability to be understanding and pleasant with everybody in his life but when he gets into the kitchen to grab the drinks and pulls the note out of his pocket ripping it up into angry little pieces, he realises he definitely doesn’t.

There’s probably a metaphor there.

Just to be even more immature about the whole situation he licks around the rim of Nick’s bottle before walking back out to join them.

He could also lick Harry’s but that would probably be a metaphor too.

“Where are the others?” Harry asks when Louis hands them the correct drinks. He notices that They have taken up the sofa so sits on the floor.

“Not sure,” Louis says as quick defence. He was an idiot, he said ‘Lads night’, Harry obviously assumed that Niall and Liam were going to be there. That’s why he brought Nick. That’s at least a little bit more understandable. Nick’s still a twat though.

“They are coming right?” Nick asks. Louis doesn’t know why he cares. Does he really find Louis so repulsive that he needs others there to distract him? Twat.

Louis tries desperately to come up with an answer as quickly as possible. Both Nick and Harry are looking at him expectantly and he thinks he may have left it a beat too long to reply and pass off as normal. “Erm, I think so, they didn’t get back to me,” Neither Nick nor Harry reply, apparently that answer wasn’t sufficient enough. “I’ll give them a call now?” It comes out as a question by accident.

They don’t even reply then, just nodding slightly and turning back to the TV. Nick finds the remote and changes the channel right in front of him. Louis feels like shouting ‘Hey, I was watching that!’ but he doesn’t think Nick would care. Instead, he steps on his foot as he walks past, muttering a very non-genuine “Sorry.”

Once alone in his bedroom, he dials Liam’s number and prays to all the gods that him and Niall are free to come over and save him from the awkwardness.

It takes two calls to get an answer.

“Hi.” It seems short and breathless. The voice doesn’t even sound like Liam.

“Liam?” Louis asks, just to make sure he hasn’t tapped the wrong name.

“Mhm?” Liam replies, still sounding distant.

“Are you okay?” Louis says, warily. Is Liam in trouble? Does Louis need to become a super hero and rescue him from his super villain captors? Louis thinks too much. The only monster in that flat is Niall when he’s hungry.

“Yeah, er,” Liam starts, pausing to take a breath. He sounds really tired. “Me and Niall just got back from a run.” That explains the panting.

“Can you come over?” Louis continues, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Erm,” Liam drawls, “no, not really, we’re a,” He pauses again, “we’re a bit sweaty,” another pause, “and dead?” his voice goes up an octave at the end.

“Dead?”

“Tired, I meant tired.” He really does sound out of breath.

Louis sighs in exasperation, “You’re just saying what Niall is telling you to say aren’t you?”

“No…” The reply is extremely unconvincing.

“You are so whipped Liam I swear.” Louis jokes, chuckling before going to put the phone down.

“I’m not!” He suddenly seems to have gained a bit of energy as he defends himself.

“If you two were in a relationship, Niall would be the most pampered guy in the world. A pampered Irish princess.”

Liam hangs up, or maybe it was Niall.

“Bastards.” He mutters, sliding his phone back into his pocket and walking back out towards the hall. “They can’t come!” He calls, turning the corner towards the living room, instead bumping into a very firm chest. “Harry?” he asks, because why the fuck was Harry waiting outside his room?

“Sorry, I was trying to find the bathroom.” It’s a poor excuse, Louis is certain Harry knows exactly where the bathroom is. “Show me?”

Louis raises an eyebrow, wondering where this is heading but instead of telling Harry to sod off and just go for a piss, curiosity takes the better of him and he finds his legs carrying him towards the bathroom door, Harry in tow.

“Here you go, one pristine, 5 star bathroom Sir.” He does a little bow to emphasise how ridiculous this is.

“Why thank you, such a gentleman.” Louis hears a click and turns to see Harry walking away from a locked door to lean back against the counter right next to him.

“What are you doing?” Louis questions cautiously, turning his body to face Harry square on. Instead of answering, Harry stretched out his legs and hooks a foot behind Louis’ ankle, pulling him forward until Louis is flush against Harry’s chest, trapped between his thighs. “Harry…” He warns but it mustn’t come off as very threatening or worried because Harry keeps going.

“Can’t stop thinking about you.” Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss into Louis’ jaw. Louis tries to tilt his head out the way but Harry only sees it as an invitation to kiss down his neck. “Can’t stop thinking about the other night.”

At least Louis has followed the first two steps of his plan now.

“Har-” He is cut off by Harry’s lips against his own, hungry and desperate. Louis automatically leans into it, returning the enthusiasm and placing his hands at the bottom of Harry’s spine. Harry’s mouth is open, almost as if he is begging for Louis to take over, begging for Louis to take things further, inviting him in. Louis musters up all his strength and pulls away.

“Harry,” It starts off quieter than intended. He leans back more so he can actually breathe his own air. “What the fuck are you doing?” It comes out harsher than expected. He’s speaking in an angry whisper, not wanting Nick to hear what is going on.

Harry gives him an expression of hurt and confusion. He stands up from the counter and Louis has to take a step backwards so he doesn’t feel so small. “What do you mean?”

Louis huffs out a dry laugh. He can’t deal with this anymore, can’t stand the way Harry acts as if nothing is wrong. As much as Louis wants them to be friends, Harry needs a reality check. “ Don’t you get it? This can’t happen!”

The expression doesn’t fade from Harry’s face as he steps closer and reaches out a hand for Louis “Louis? What’s happened?” Louis snatches himself away from Harry’s grip and takes another step back to keep the distance.

“’What’s happened’?” Louis laughs dryly again, “You happened. What we are doing needs to stop.” He states it matter of factly, in the hopes that it will sound definite and final, but it comes out too soft and doubtful, even to his own ears.

“But the other night, I thought…” Harry doesn’t finish his sentence, shaking his head and wiping a hand over his face.

“It was a mistake.” Louis finishes for him. He needs a way to get out of this, he settles for the first thing that comes to his mind. “I really want to be friends Harry,” It doesn’t sound reasonable enough on its own so, as an afterthought, he adds, “I don’t like you as any more than that.”

It’s the biggest lie he has told since he broke his Mum’s vase whilst throwing a house party and blamed it on his sister.

The worst part of it all is when he looks up into Harry’s eyes and they don’t look the same. He looks closed off and hidden behind a layer of water. He takes a step towards Louis, then another, so they are toe to toe. He looks down to the floor for a moment before meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis immediately looks away.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me.”

“Haz…” Louis tries.

“ _Please.”_

Louis looks back up at him, looks him straight in the eyes. He can feel tears welling up in his own. “I don’t want you.”

And just like that, Harry is pushing at his chest, gaining distance, and running out the door. Louis is left standing there, alone. He feels a tear roll down his face and pulls his jumper down over his hand to wipe it away. He can’t let this get to him.

He walks as calmly as he can out the door and back into the living room.

“What the fuck did you say to him?!” Nick shouts as soon as he can be seen.

“I…” Louis doesn’t even know what to say, he looks towards the front door to find it open and Harry’s shoes missing from the floor. Nick is already pulling his own shoes on.

With both shoes securely on his feet and his jacket in his hand, Nick gives him one last glare before running out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

When he is finally alone, Louis lets the tears fall freely. They only get worse when he sees Harry’s jacket still hanging on the rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	5. Tie the story up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue at the end.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Louis mumbles, muffled by a pillow. He is sprawled out on his bed, face down, with Niall and Liam sat on his floor. They had tried to squeeze on the bed but Louis kept kicking them. He pushes his front up to rest on his arms, “I think I’m just going to stay inside for the rest of my life.”

“Louis…” Liam says softly. The both of them have been trying to cheer him up all day after last nights ‘incident’. Louis called Niall first for a change because he just needed a good cry. It ended with Louis shouting about how unfair life is and why all the shit things always happen to him. He’s still sad, but at least he has calmed down a bit.

“I mean, I can’t go outside. I can’t face him ever again.” Liam suggested they go to drop the jacket off at Harry’s.

“Louis.” Liam repeats, coming to perch on the edge of the bed again, quite a distance away from Louis’ feet.

“I’ll become a hermit. That way there is no chance of bumping into him or Nick.” Niall, who is joining them on Louis’ other side, starts rubbing small circles into the bottom of his spine. Louis would push them both off again but it’s actually quite nice.

“Louis.” Liam says, again.

“Maybe I should get some cats.”

“LOUIS!” Liam shouts, making Louis jump, but only a bit. Niall, however, falls off the bed.

“Why? Why would you do that?” Niall questions, coming back into view but not sitting down again. He just stands there, glaring, rubbing his elbow.

“Because Louis isn’t being reasonable.” Liam replies pointedly, looking directly at Louis. “The way you described what happened makes it sound like Harry was fucking heartbroken.”

“He was just embarrassed that I rejected him.” Louis retorts, flipping over to lie on his back. “He’ll be fine now, snuggling with his boyfriend or having hardcore makeup sex.”

“Or,” Liam says, “He told Nick and they have broken up?”

“Nice try, but I’m not that lucky.” He winces when he remembers the last time he thought that. It was when he and Harry met. It feels like so long ago that Louis had bumped into him in IKEA; it could only have been a few weeks though. Whenever he spoke to Harry, he feels like they have known each other for years. He just feels comfortable. He and Harry just _fit._ “I’m going to drop the jacket off.” He doesn’t care if Liam was speaking or not because he is already pushing him out the way in order to get up onto his feet.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Niall asks, following Louis out into the hall.

“No, I need to do this on my own.” Louis replies, pulling on his shoes and grabbing Harry’s jacket.

Liam comes out to join them and leans on the back of the couch, tilting his head to the side, “Do what exactly.”

“I don’t know.” It’s the truth. Louis has no idea what he is planning on doing. He just knows that it is between he and Harry and they need to sort it out on their own.

He pushes open the front door without another word runs down the stairs, clutching the suede coat in his arms.

It’s cold outside, really cold. The air is cutting into Louis’ skin and giving him shivers down his back. He is walking down the streets trying to remember the way Harry had once told him leads to his flat. Flat number two, 96 Gray’s inn road. His, mind would be much better at remembering if he wasn’t so god damn cold, but unfortunately he didn’t bring a jumper with him. He’s only wearing a vest top and trackies. Dammit, he didn’t even bring his phone, or any money, just this stupid jacket.

Louis puts the jacket on, because it’s cold, not because it’s Harry’s.

He feels instantly better, warmer, and the fabric smells familiar and it’s really soft and Louis feels comfortable.

 

~

92

94

96

This is it. All Louis has to do is ring the flat number. Ring the flat number and give the jacket back. Ring the flat number, give the jacket back and apologise for being an absolute dick. It’s simple, really.

He presses the button and waits for a reply.

“H’llo?” A voice rings out through the speaker. It’s a voice that throws Louis’ plans a bit askew.

Louis probably should have guessed Nick would have been there.

“Hi, it’s louis.” He says tentatively.

“Fuck off.” Nick nearly shouts through the intercom.

“Wait!” Louis has no idea where he is going with this. “I want to apologise.”

“To me?” Nick askes. It sounds almost daring, like his is pushing Louis to say something he probably shouldn’t.

“Well, I guess.” Louis assumes Nick will have found out by now. There is no way Harry could lie his way out of what happened.

“Go on then.” Nick says, he sounds oddly confused.

“I should have said no straight away. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t stop myself because I really like Harry and,” He pauses to breathe, feeling himself shaking but not from the cold. “And I of all people should know not to go after someone else’s boyfriend. I know that sorry won’t make things better but I feel like shit and an apology is all I have to give you.”

There’s a long silence that Louis can feel slicing into his bones.

Then, suddenly, there’s a thunderous laugh bellowing down the line and through the speaker, right into Louis’ face.

“Oh my god!” Nick shouts, Louis can hear him clapping his hands in laughter but frankly, Louis is too confused to care. “Oh,” Louis wants to scream, “My,” He wants to cry, “God!” He just want to know what the fuck is going on.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis asks, his voice hushed because he has noticed annoyed glances from passers-by.

“You thought,” Nick cuts himself off with another cackle, “Me and Harry.” He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead he laughs some more, sounding almost hysterical.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Louis shouts. Screw the passers-by.

“Me and Harry aren’t dating you idiot! I’m like twice his age!”

Louis has no idea what to do with himself. He has been a complete idiot. Assuming Harry and Nick were dating and that Harry was cheating. All this time that he has spent moping and moaning about Harry being in a relationship could have been spent with him, kissing him. Christ, Louis had actually broken his heart. Harry had thought they were going somewhere, thought Louis was just playing hard to get or something, when in reality, Louis is just stupid.

“Y-You’re not?” He stutters, getting quiet again.

“No! I’m not even gay.”

“Ermm..”

“I’m kidding, of course I’m gay.”

“But you’re not with Harry?” He asks, just to make sure.

“No. Now I suggest you get your arse up here and sort this mess out. I’m heading out so you do what you need to do and for god’s sake fix it.” The door buzzes open.

Louis stands there for a second, one hand holding the door open and the other running through his hair. He breathes slowly, in and out. He finally builds up the courage to open the door fully and makes his way up the two flights of stairs.

Raising his hand to knock on the door to Harry’s flat, the door swings open from the inside and Nick is standing in front of him with a big smile on his face.

“Alright tiny, time to get your man.” He whispers in his ear, pushing past him rather brutally to run down the stairs. He must be in a rush.

“I’m not-” He doesn’t bother finishing now that Nick is probably out of ear shot, instead stepping through the door, into the flat and shutting the door gently behind him.

He takes a moment to look around the room. The layout isn’t that different from his own. There is a door to his right upon entering that must lead to a kitchen and then a few across the back wall as well as a corridor leading off to the right, just past the first door. The room he is currently in has a sofa and a few other chairs, all very bright colours that really clash.

On the arm of the sofa, nearest Louis, there is a mop of curls. He inches closer to see Harry lying on his side, curled into himself with his knees brought up to his chest. He is wearing the same plaid shirt as yesterday; in fact he is wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday.

Louis clears his throat to make his present known. In response, Harry lifts his head slightly and cranes his neck. Not enough to see who is behind him though.

“I thought you were going out?” He asks and Louis winces at his voice. It sounds broken and lost, as if his throat is dry from crying or shouting. Or both.

Instead of answering, Louis walks around to the front of the sofa so Harry no longer has to lift his head to try and see him. The moment when Harry realises it isn’t Nick is very obvious. He pushes himself back from the arm of the sofa and scrambles to his feet, straightening out his clothes, coughing slightly and wiping away tears that aren’t even there anymore. The tracks from previous ones are still clear on his cheeks, He looks like a mess and Louis can feel himself welling up again.

“Hi.” Louis tries, not knowing what to say. Harry doesn’t reply, or he is waiting to reply but Louis is impatient. “Erm, this is yours.” He takes the jacket of his shoulders and holds it out for harry to take. “It was a bit cold outside so I popped it on, sorry.” He is apologising for the wrong things now. Harry tentatively takes it from his hands and drops his arms back to his side again.

Louis still doesn’t know what to say so he does what feels natural. He kisses him.

The kiss is mostly Louis; he has his hands in Harry’s hair and is reaching up on his toes. It’s a bit awkward because Harry isn’t moving and they are still stood a foot apart, making the angle a bit odd and hard to work with. None of that matters though because Louis is putting his all into it, pressing his lips hard against Harry’s, not even moving, just staying there. He’s pouring his heart out and is so sure Harry can feel it.

Until Harry pushes him away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He yells, brows furrowed and hands held out in front of him as a barrier. Louis is frozen on the spot, unsure what he should say or what he wants to say. “You can’t do that!” His voice is so loud in the otherwise quiet flat. “You have no right to do that. I’m not just some toy you get to play with whenever you feel like it!” He runs a hand down over his face and takes a deep breathe in before continuing, “You can’t just kiss me when you feel like it or you’re a bit horny. You can’t fuck with my feelings like that!” He throws the jacket at Louis head, only narrowly missing. “I thought you liked me Louis! That day in the shop, you seemed so nice! I can’t believe I fell for it.” He turns to face the wall behind him and lets his voice die down to a whisper. “That first time we kissed, it felt amazing, I felt like a giddy teenager having their first kiss. Butterflies in my stomach and my heart in my throat. Then you pushed me away and I left, promising myself I wouldn’t let you break my heart.” He turns back around, tears rolling down his cheeks. “No matter how perfect you seemed you still managed to do it.” Louis still hasn’t moved, he feels like his feet are glued to the floor and his lips are sewn shut. “You told me you didn’t want me.” Harry’s voice is gaining volume again. “I put my heart on the line and you told me that it wasn’t right, that you didn’t like me in that way.” He steps closer to Louis and shoves him backwards slightly. “Then you come here and you fucking kiss me like it’s the most normal thing in the world! I fucking love you Louis. I have fallen in fucking love with you.

“Everything about you, from day one, has had me hooked. Your smile is like the fucking sun. I want to look at it because it’s so so bright and helps me to live but it hurts. It burns through my eyes and into my heart. Your eyes are so open and loving and I felt like I was on fire every time they looked at me. You’re like a drug, a glorious drug that makes me feel on top of the world but is no fucking good for me. It’s killing me, because all you’ve done is treat me like crap!” Harry’s face is bright red in rage and anger. Louis had never seen anyone this angry at him before. He never thought Harry could ever be this angry but it’s like he just snapped. Louis wants to apologise, wants to confess everything to Harry, tell him he loves him and make everything better, but he can’t. He can’t think of any words, can only open his mouth with nothing falling out.

“Get out!” Harry screams, pushing at Louis’ shoulders again. “If you don’t have anything to say then get the fuck out!”

Louis is absolutely terrified. He just wants to calm Harry down. He wants to fix this mess he created and wants Harry to be his but in that moment he is just terrified.

So he leaves. He backs out of the flat and closes the door behind him, only getting to the bottom of the block before he collapses on the kerb outside.

 

~

That’s how Liam and Niall find him, with his head in his hands and tears tracks down his face. Louis has no idea how long he has been sat there but it must have been a pretty long time because it’s dark now, the street lights on and traffic quieting.

“Oh Louis.” They both join him on the kerb, careful not to stick their feet into oncoming cars. “Come ‘ere.” Louis isn’t entirely sure you said what cut he is being pulled sideways into someone’s chest so he lets it all happen, letting out a small sob.

He wants to tell them how much he has messed up but he still can’t get any words out.

“Let’s get you home, yeah?” and then he is being pulled to his feet and guided down the path in the general direction of his flat.

 

~

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Liam asks tentatively, once they are safety locked up inside away from the cold.

“I’m an Idiot.” Is what Louis replies, no longer crying but voice sounding croaky and dry. “Harry’s single.”

“Sorry, but isn’t that what you, like, isn’t that a good thing?” Niall adds, leading the three of them to the sofa. They all manage to squeeze on to the two seater despite the lack of space.

“No, because harry officially hates me.” He gets a confused look off both Niall and Liam so decides to explain himself a bit more. “I tried to explain myself, well, I wanted to explain myself but didn’t really know what to say so,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “so, I kissed him. Turns out that was not the right thing to do.”

“What happened?”

“He started shouting at me about how I’m fucking with his feelings. He told me I loved me and I just left.” He can feel more tears coming. “I fucking left! Who does that?”

“You need to calm down Louis, it was an honest mistake.” Liam places a hand on Louis back but Louis immediately pushes it off.

“No! Why the fuck would I leave? I could have apologised, explained myself, done practically anything else and it would have been better than fucking leaving.”

“Well, I mean dropping your pants and taking a shit might have been worse.”

“Not helping Niall!” Liam shouts, slapping at Niall’s arm.

“I need to fix this, I need to show him.” He pauses for a beat, “I have an idea.” Then he is pushing up off the sofa and walks straight to his bedroom.

Pulling his laptop out from under his bed, he doesn’t care about how confused Niall and Liam are. He will tell them in the morning when he has more of a plan and his thoughts aren’t jumping around all over the place. Right now, however, he has some research to do.

 

~

He rings Liam first.

“Hey, can you get Niall to go ‘round to Harry’s and get Nick? And then like, come meet me here in about an hour?”

There is a moment of silence, “What? Why can’t you go get Nick? Why do we even need to get Nick? Is this your idea?”

Without a seconds hesitation Louis replies. “Because I hate him. Because I may or may not kind of need his help and yes, yes it is. Well, part of it anyway.” And just like that, he hangs up, revelling in the image of a very confused Liam on the other end of the line.

He turns back to his computer and scrolls a bit further. He hasn’t slept all night, instead, he has been sitting here in the dark taking notes on whatever seems interesting or suitable. So far, that’s rather a lot.

Scribbling one last thing on the piece of paper, he closes the screen and walks to his wardrobe. He has to look perfect today; it’s an extremely important day.

He settles on a tight fitting, black T-shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans. It is a rather simple outfit but he thinks it makes him look hot as fuck. He’s definitely in a good mood today.

Then there is a knock at the door. _Christ,_ had it been an hour already?

He runs to the door and swings it open, already hopping to put on some vans.

“Care to tell us what is going on?” Liam asks with a frown, Niall and Nick stood behind him with matching expressions.

“Care to tell me why Harry is still sad? And why I’m even here?” Nick adds, folding his arms.

Louis finally gets his shoes on, pushing the others out the way so he can squeeze out the door and lock it. “I’ll explain on the way. Lots of shit to do”

 “On the way?” Niall questions, “Where the frick are we going?” The three of them start trailing behind him as he heads swiftly down the stairs.

Louis stops abruptly, turning to face them with a small smirk. “The florist.”

 

~

“I need,” Louis says as soon as they reach the lady at the counter. She looks up from the paper to meet is gaze. “Erm,” He pulls out the list from his back pocket and places it on the table, “All of these.” It’s not his fault he doesn’t know his flowers by heart.

She picks up the sheet and gives it a once over, eyes going wide. “My, my, isn’t this a lot of flowers. All very romantic. What’s this?” She squints slightly, “Camellia? That’s a simple of perfection and loveliness, did you know?” She is obviously trying to be friendly and make conversation but Louis is finding her patronising.

“Yes, I did actually. Just like I know that calla lilies are for beauty, as is an orchid and an apple blossom is for hope. Now, do you have all these flowers or am I going to have to go somewhere else?” He can hear Niall chuckle from the door way.

“Oh sure, yes, I think we should do.” She replies, slightly shocked by the reaction, she gives the list another once over. “Er, are you sure you need 10 different types of roses?”

“Yes!” Louis shouts, taking a steady breath before continuing, “Sorry, yes, I do. They’re his favourite.”

She seems to cheer up a bit at that comment, “So they’re for someone special hey? He must be a very lucky guy.” Louis gives her a small smile and blushes slightly, “How do you want them?”

“Huh?”

“How do you want them?” She repeats.

“What are my options?” Louis asks, a pink tinge still gracing his cheeks.

“Well,” She replies, walking out from behind the desk and into the sea of flowers, “We can sell them individually or we can put them in pots, bouquets, corsages or if you’re especially nice I can give you an offer on our flower crowns.” She points up to a top shelf display showing a range of brightly coloured flowers in rings. Louis has never really seen those before but he know Harry would look amazing in one.

“Can I have some potted, the roses in a bouquet and,” He had thought all of this out beforehand but adding a new item to his plan won’t do any harm, “And a flower crown please.”

It takes them a few minutes to decide which flowers should go in the pots and what flowers he wants in the crown but after a few internal arguments and an attempted input of Niall (“I like the blue ones.” “They aren’t for you though are they?” “Liam, buy me one.” “Fine.”) They are given a time later in the afternoon to return to collect everything and are leaving the shop with smiles all around.

“This is all very cute isn’t it?” Nick questions with a raised eyebrow. “But, I have no idea why I need to be here.”

“How else are we meant to get into Harry’s flat?” Louis retorts. Seriously, he thought that was obvious.

“It’s actually mine _and_ Harry’s flat so…” He trails off, tilting his head to the side with a smug grin.

“So…” Louis copies his movements exactly, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Bit rude.” Nick says, glancing over at him with a frown.

“Do I look like I care?” Louis replies, abruptly stopping and turning to face Nick.

“Alright tiny calm down.” Nick says, holding he arms out in front of him. What does he think Louis’ going to do? Punch him?

“Guys,” Liam interrupts, “Don’t mean to break up the fight but what exactly are we gonna do for the next,” He checks his watch, “2 hours?”

“I vote going back to that café, their food was great.” Niall chips in, receiving a nod from Liam as they all start walking in the correct direction. All of them except Louis.

“’m not tiny.” Louis mumbles to himself, straightening up.

Nick turns around to face him, walking backward. “Sorry? Couldn’t hear you with the tiny mouse voice.”

“Oi! I will fucking end y-“

“Seriously!” Niall shouts turning to walk backward like nick. “This not about you this is about making Harry happy again!” He abruptly trips up on the kerb, falling harshly on his arse.

The other three burst out into streams of laughter.

“Oh no Niall!” Nick shouts, slapping at his knees.

Niall scowls at him, standing up just as quickly as he fell down. “Which one of you fucking told him?” He asks, pointing at Louis and Liam, who both raise their hands in the air pleading not-guilty. Niall slowly lowers his arm, frown staying on his face. “Un-fucking-likely. Admit it.” He is only looking at Louis now.

“Hey! Why can’t it be Liam?”

“Liam doesn’t lie to me. If he did he would be sleeping on the sofa and he knows that.”

“The sofa?”

“Harry told me!” Nick shouts, already walking away from the group.

“Harry?” Niall asks, running to keep up. Liam and Louis do the same so they are all back to walking in one direction.

“Yeah,” Nick continues, “I swear the amount he goes on about you, Niall this, Niall that, I would swear he is in love with you.” Louis’ eyes go wide. He did not ever think he would be jealous of Niall. “But then he starts rambling about Louis’ cheekbones.” Everything is good. “I swear if I have to hear one more sonnet about his eyelashes I will rip them off myself.” Louis jokingly raises a hand to protect his eyes but can’t help blushing again, just like before.

 

~

“We need to come here way more often!” Niall shouts around a mouthful of food. That really is becoming a habit, someone should start an intervention.

“Well I would agree if someone wouldn’t eat all the cake we ordered.” Liam laughs, slapping at Niall’s arm playfully. They’re sat together on one side of the booth opposite Louis and Nick. The only thoughts really going through Louis’ head is that people might think him and Nick are together. That would just be fucking gross.

“No need to throw a hissy fit. Here,” Niall replies, picking up a bit of cake on the fork and feeding it to Liam.

“You two are really cute together.” Nick says the oblivious poor soul he is.

Louis answers with a “They’re not together” at exactly the same time both Liam and Niall answer “Thanks.”

The three of them immediately freeze.

“Wait, what?” Louis asks, furrowing his brows and looking between the two of them.

“Me and Niall,” Liam starts casually, “Me and Niall are-”

“Joking,” Niall cuts him off grabbing harshly at his bicep. Louis can see his nails digging in. “me and Liam are joking.” Liam looks at him with a rather blank expression pulling his arm away.

“Niall, seriously, still? We’re still doing this?” He asks.

Niall starts winking at him, well it looks more like an eye spasm. “I don’t know what you are on about, Liam.” He speaks as if there is a full stop after every word.

Louis smirks slightly and can see Nick doing the same. “Niall?” Louis asks trying to get his attention. It doesn’t work. “Niall, why is your face twitching?”

“I-it’s not.” Niall replies, stopping the movement and reaching up to his eye. “I just have something in my eye.” He starts blinking dramatically, pulling his lower eyelid down. “Babe, I mean Liam, check it for me?” He leans into Liam, still holding his face and hissing under his breath, “Don’t’ fucking tell him.”

Then everything clicks in Louis’ mind.

The cute nicknames, the whispering, Liam giggling at Niall’s texts, Niall knowing Liam’s order, How cute they were with the kid. That time they said they had been for a run, that time Liam didn’t answer his phone they must have been on a date, Niall complaining at the film and how they were on the phone. Wait a second.

“You’re adopting a puppy?!” Louis shouts standing up from the table, grabbing his hair roughly.

Liam smirks and Niall sighs, dropping his hands in defeat. “I wanted a horse.” He whispers with a sulk.

Liam smiles fondly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I know but it wouldn’t fit in the-”

“Spare bedroom” Louis finishes for him. “I’m such a fucking idiot. You two are the most obvious couple in the world.” He slowly lowers back into his seat. “Jesus Christ.” He tries to steady his breathing a bit. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He frowns slightly.

“It was Niall’s idea.” Liam defends.

“Oh cheers, throw me straight into the line of fire.” Niall slowly looks up at Louis, “It was funny.” He shrugs.

“Funny?” Louis asks. “How long has this been going on?”

“3 months?” Niall says, almost like a question.

“And 12 days.” Liam adds, making Niall smile and blush slightly. Louis can’t help but smile two.

“Well then. Now I really feel stupid.” Louis chuckles slightly. “But seriously, I’m happy for you guys. I’ve always shipped it” He smiles even more now.

“Shipped it?” Liam asks.

Nick sighs, “When you want two people to be together you ship it. Harry goes on about it all the time. Now we really must go it’s nearly half past.”

Louis and Niall nod and raise to their feet, followed by Nick. They all turn to look at Liam expectantly.

“Ship it where?”

 

~

“Are you sure this is enough flowers?” Louis asks nervously. Nick rang Harry and told him they needed some more groceries. They probably have about 10 more minutes until Harry returns.

“Are you kidding right now?” Nick asks, “You’ve turned my flat into a fucking Petal Princess Castle.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Louis replies bitterly, taking another glance around the flat.

There are pots all over the place with different breed of flowers in them. Breed? Is that the right word. They range from bright pink to yellow to deep blue and Louis knows the meaning of every single one of them.

“We should probably get out of here.” Niall says nervously, bouncing on his toes.

“Yeah, just one last thing.” Louis says, pulling another piece of paper from his back pocket. He wrote It last night whilst devising his plan. He doesn’t want to put all his trust on his voice again. It might chicken out like last time. He gives it one last read

**_Haz,_ **

****_I’m the biggest idiot in the entire world. I am so fucking sorry._  
I thought you and Nick were dating (I know, gross right) and I thought you were cheating on him with me. It made me feel like shit but I loved it too much to put an end to it. I loved, love, you too much.   
This is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever done, so you better be grateful, but I really do love you. I came over yesterday to apologise but no words came out. You take my breath away and leave me speechless. If I’m the sun then you are the moon.   
Now, put this flower crown on and answer the fucking door.

**_Yours sincerely, Louis._ **

He smiles to himself and places it on the counter next to the flower crown. It has Camellias and baby’s breath in it. Louis just knows it will look beautiful. He picks up the bouquet and turns to face the others

“Okay, let’s go.” He says to them all, leading them out the door, down the stairs and out onto the street. “Back here.” He runs down the side of the building, just in time to see Harry walking up the door and unlocking it. His breath becomes uneven as he realises what is about to happen. Harry is going to go up to his flat and be greeted by a hell of a lot of flowers and a very cliché love note form Louis.

“Fucking rain.” Niall mutters, pulling his hood over his head and curling up into Liam for warmth. It’s as if now they are out as a couple they have to be as sickly sweet as humanly possible.

Louis curses when he realises he doesn’t have a hood but he doesn’t really care too much. There are more pressing issues at hand.

“Wanna share my umbrella?” Nick offers with a small smile.

Louis frowns slightly, “Why are you suddenly being so nice?” He quizzes.

“Might as well start. You’re gonna be around an awful lot.” Louis tries not to smile at him. “Besides, my mother always told me not to pick on people smaller than me.” Louis kicks him in the shin.

“I think I need to get in position.” He says instead of thinking of a comeback.

“Good luck.” Niall and Liam say in sync.

“Cheers.” Louis replies, running up to stand under the canopy of the door.

Time starts to move so slowly at this point. Louis feels like he has been stood there for hours. He feels the odd splash of water on his back when the wind blows the wrong way and can feel his fingers shaking around the flowers in his hand. He has never been more nervous in his life.

The door opens suddenly and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Hi.” He says nervously, taking in Harry’s appearance. He is dressed in a small bandana and some black skinny jeans, along with a blue T-shirt which has rolled up sleeves and has the bright word ‘princess’ printed across it. _Petal princess,_ Louis thinks to himself. The best part out of Harry’s entire outfit are the flowers circling the top of his head, pink and blue and really, really, fucking adorable.

“Hi.” Harry replies, glancing down at the roses in Louis’ hands.

“Did you get my note?”

“Yes, I did.”

Louis nods to himself, “Erm, these are for you.” He hands the flowers forward. “I got you one of each because you said they all had different means so I found them all out to see which would be more suitable and they all fit so I got one of each.” He doesn’t even stop to take a single breath before continuing. “The red one means love and passion. The white one means innocence which isn’t completely true, but with the red one next to it, it means unity. The pink one means appreciation and gratitude. The lighter pink one means admiration. Why am I saying this? You already know all this shit.”

“No, no. keep going.” Harry prompts, still looking down at the flowers, now in his hands. “Please.”

“Okay,” Louis continues slowly. “The orange one means fascination and desire. The peach one means sincerity because I really fucking mean all this.” Harry chuckles, looking back up at him. “The coral one also means desire, because I really desire you. Is that a phrase?” Harry doesn’t answer. “The purple one means enchantment and the yellow one represent falling in love.” He looks harry directly in the eyes and then watches as he places the flowers on the wall beside them. “Now can I come in? it’s bloody freezing.” Louis adds with a cheeky smile.

Harry doesn’t move from where he is standing but looks past Louis, out into the street. “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain.” He says casually, grinning widely.

Louis lets all the nerves slip out of him as he realises his huge romantic gesture actually worked, grinning back at Harry before dramatically stepping backwards from under the shelter into the rain. “Come and get me then.”

And then they are kissing and it’s like the scene at the end of a movie. They are clinging onto each other and moulding together as if they’re meant to be here.  Breathing into each other’s mouths, exchanging air and Louis feel like he is where he belongs. Bedside tables or not, he feels home.

He can’t help the cheesy smile that graces his face when the pull apart with their foreheads resting together, demanding proximity.

“Why can’t you do shit like that?” He hears Niall exclaim from behind him. Both him and harry turn to look at the three lads who have come out from the hiding place and are now stood watching.

Liam turns to Niall with a grin and instead of answering his question leans in and kisses him just like Harry had done moments earlier.

Louis turns back to Harry and pecks him on the lips again, laughing as Nick throws his umbrella in the air and storms off in a huff. Someone needs a bit of love.

“Wanna come in for a drink?”

“Like a date?” Louis asks expectantly

“Yeah,” Harry laughs, “Like a date.”

So Louis goes into Harry’s flat and sits in the middle of all the flowers, sipping at a cup of tea, which is made exactly the way he likes it.

He looks over at Harry across the table to find eyes already looking at him. He feels a familiar shiver run down his spine under the gaze and hooks his foot around Harry’s ankle, loving the blush Harry gains in response.

As cliché as it sounds, Louis really does believe they were made for each other. They are two halves of a whole. Two characters reaching the happy ending the wished for, the happy ending when their stories _finally_ intertwine.

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

“Darcy, baby, please don’t shout too loudly you’ll wake your brother.” Harry says, pushing the pushchair carefully down the aisles of the shop.

“But Daadddd, I’m bored.” Darcy drones on for the fifth time since they arrived.

“Hey,” Louis says, turning the corner and picking Darcy up by her waist, spinning her around in a circle before placing her feet firmly back on the ground. “We need to get Felix a wardrobe for his new room, don’t we?” He looks around to see that they are not in the right section for wardrobes. “What are we doing in the bedding section eh? Is Daddy being a silly billy?”

“No. Darcy here wanted some new grown up sheets for her room.” He defends. “I know my way around, used to work here. You of all people should know that.” He smirks at Louis with the same smug grin as ten years ago.

“Did you? I can’t quite remember.” Louis retorts.

“He did!” Darcy butts in reciting from memory, “He told me he bumped into a ‘ery cute idiot who fought he was with Uncle Nick.”

“Did he now?” Louis asks, picking her up and placing her on his hip. “Well I think I meet someone here once too. He was a very handsome employee who acted way to couple-y with friends.” Harry laughs loudly behind him but he focuses back on his daughter.

“I’m still bored.” She states, folding her arms across her chest. Then her eyes light up with an idea. “Can I play hide and seek?” She asks with a joyful smile.

“NO!” Both Louis and Harry reply at the same, giggling like teenagers all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it all. Took a while to write and I would really appreciate feedback.
> 
> OR give me ideas for more fics :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
